


Galactic Empires

by Haxorus



Series: Starstruck Lovers [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 and Hat-Bot are brothers, Alien Concepts, Betrayal and Heartbreak, Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Cussing, Dementia is a serial shipper, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Headcanon influenced, Minor Character Death, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Reader has no defined gender, Reader is from our world, Some refs, Sweet Baby Hat-Bot, Yandere Black Hat, blood warning, slow burn relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: After your adventure beyond the stars, life slowly returns to normal for you. However, on the other side of the cosmos, the Villainous crew have grown tired of their mundane lives and Black Hat decides to seek you out in order to reclaim what he thinks is his.Their journey on your own home world will begin to unfold as a teleportation bridge begins to link your far distant worlds together. Bringing with them unforeseeable challenges that will shake up your life on Earth.While trying to keep the peace, you find yourself caught between two powerful suitors that long to keep you for themselves in any way they can. Be it by choice or by force.Sounds fun, right?





	1. To the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Implings! I'm baaaaack!
> 
> Just for the record, I have a job now and I am unable to update as often as when I was unemployed. 
> 
> So, this book will take longer than usual. My updates will happen primarily on Saturdays and Sundays, as that is when I'm off work. I'll try to work on chapters throughout the week, but weekends is when the most updates will happen. Thanks in advance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat decides that it's time for a long awaited visit.

A few months have passed since you left the Villainous Earth.  
  
The planet was slowly recovering from the mortality poison fiasco that occurred during your stay.  
  
As heroes managed to regain control over the cities that were devastated by the tonic. Restoring the delicate balance that governed over their fragile world. Bringing relief to those who are just glad that there are no more poison incidences being reported anywhere. Giving the sign that the worst has passed.  
  
However, not everything was the same as before the mortality poison incident.  
  
Some heroes and villains are gone for good, forever changing the lives of those who knew them and the communities that loved them.  
But the most notable changes in people came from the home where you once resided while staying on the planet.  
  
_The Black Hat Incorporation._  
  
Black Hat's manor had reverted back to the same old ways shortly after you vanished.   
  
Back to the period of time when your presence and planet was unknown to the long-time residences of the mansion. When they sold weapons, rented out Dementia, made commercials, and met up with Villains in person. A familiar daily grind to those that live within the walls of the incorporation.  
  
However, there was a definite difference within the household that only seemed to worsen with time.  
  
A feeling of emptiness that refused to subside within the walls of the mansion. A lingering empty void that couldn't be filled with just any creature or person. The manor was missing a fellow employee, one that wouldn't be coming back any time soon...or possibly never will.  
  
The manor was missing  _you_.  
  
The manor just felt lonelier without you in it. It has felt that way from the very moment you left this world.  
Most of the residences of the manor felt the vacancy as well.   
  
Dementia felt like she had nobody to bother or have a conversation with that wasn't the nerd or her dream boat. Plus, her OTP was completely ruined and that left her distraught for many reasons. But, she still doodles you and Flug kissing and such, much to the scientist's embarrassment.  
  
5.0.5 was back to only having very few playmates and only Flug giving him positive attention. Hat-Bot however, decided to step up and keep the cyan bear company more often in your absence.   
  
But it was mostly to distract the little robot from feeling bothered by your lacking presence. The bot missed you lots, possibly the most out of everyone in the manor, but everyone in the house had their fair share of grief.  
  
Especially the scientist, Flug. Who was back working in the lab tirelessly after you escaped.  
Even the headmaster of the mansion felt your absence enough for it to become bothersome to even him, the  _king of evil_.  
  
However, Black Hat and Flug felt the noticeable void in the house for two  _very different_  reasons.  
  
The scientist felt the void more so, as he quickly grew to miss you. It gave him a feeling that something was majorly missing in the manor, similar to the emotions that he experienced when you were kidnapped by the enemy villains. Your pleasant aura, your caring nature, your supportive role in the Black Hat family...it was all lost.  
  
Your tranquil presence and relaxed demeanor were the things he missed the most about you being gone.  
  
But, he gave it up for a reason.   
  
He knew you needed to go home, but he wasn't prepared for the aftermath that would follow.   
  
He was back to being overworked, sternly talked down to by his superior and one majorly annoying housemate, he ran errands by himself once again, and he had to constantly deal with Hat-Bots' own brand of grief of knowing you may be gone forever.  
  
Constantly struggling with work, making new plans and inventions, making commercials for villains once again, and trying to keep Hat-Bot out of harms' way. As he tries to keep the last thing you both made together fully intact. Treating the little robot like a second son to his already existing bear son, 5.0.5.  
  
However, he doesn't regret letting you go.   
  
It was just hard to let someone you love leave your life. But sacrifices needed to be made for the ones you care about.  
  
The first week you were gone, he was practically sobbing himself to sleep at night. Attempting to keep his emotions in check while in the eyes of his housemates, but completely breaking down when he finally got some alone time.  
  
The feeling of heartbreak was truly agonizing, having to experience it first hand like that.   
  
It took a lot of comforting from 5.0.5 to get him functioning enough to work again.  
  
You leaving caused him lots of emotional pain, but he did it because he loved you and he wanted the absolute best for you. So he decided that returning you home was the best thing he had in his power to give you. Hopefully, you were happily back on your planet with your friends and family that must'ave missed you so much.  
  
He even took Black Hat's punishment and it still didn't bother him, even when the punishment hurt him so much. He endured it, like he always had done. In the end, he would most likely do anything for you at this point. Even set you free and went against his boss's wishes to do so.  
  
He loved you so much...so he _had_  to let you go.  
  
Even months later, he still dreams of the kiss on the cheek you gave him when you both bid farewell.  
  
However, Flug wasn't the only one having internal battles within the manor.   
  
Black Hat not only felt your absence, but he began to struggle with things he thought he never had.  
  
_Emotions._  
  
Black Hat went into immediate rampage mode the moment he realized he could move without pain. Everyone and everything in his sight was a potential battering target. But the thing he went after immediately was his own scientist, Flug.  
  
He tore into the lab in a rage, positively scaring the soul out of Flug as he attempted to block the attacks that he was going to be struck with the moment Black Hat charged him. It was all in vain, of course. Black Hat viciously ripped into Flugs' shielding arms and lacerated the skin underneath his coat and gloves with his sharp talons.  
  
Lost to the fury that he was experiencing, Black Hat nearly tore his scientist to pieces.   
  
Flugs' arms were mangled with deep gashes and hanging severed flesh and Flug was practically screaming for mercy. Black Hat only laid off when the scientist crumpled to the floor in a heap, sobbing and begging for mercy from his scorned superior.   
  
To which Black Hat spat many insults at him and with one last swipe of his claws on Flugs' back, he left the lab and the bawling scientist behind to retreat to his office. Which was mighty unlike him in many ways. Black Hat would'ave shown no mercy to traitors, ripping them to pieces without a second thought.  
  
But, Flug was strangely spared.  
  
A change that the household quickly grew aware of. As Black Hat was not being as deadly or ferocious as usual. Of course, none of his minions dared to speak those words out loud. But, they all knew that the change in behavior was no doubt influenced by you.   
  
Some things never change, however.  
  
As Black Hat was holed up in his office. Refusing to interact with any of his employees for the first couple of days he was well and interruptions weren't taken lightly. Dementia, even as crazy as she was, avoided the office like the plague. Seemingly sensing the dark aura surrounding the entryway.  
  
While in his office, Black Hat would drink away his frustrations or when he had no paperwork to do.  
  
He was constantly having to ration the gift you had given him, the large bottle of wine that contained the last amounts of your pure blood on this entire planet.  
  
But, steadily and surely, the blood began to slowly run out. No matter how much he attempted to prevent it from happening, his own bloodlust would demand that he drink from it constantly. Mixing it with wine, mixing it with water, drinking it pure...it didn't matter. Whatever he drank needed your blood to be added to it.  
  
He knew full-well that it would run out quicker if he kept it up, but he couldn't help himself though. He craved it too much to be able to resist it.  
Black Hat would deny it till the end of time, but he knew he was an addict for your blood.   
  
But it didn't bother him at all...until it ran out, at least.  
  
That day would come sooner than he wanted, however.  
  
As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into a few months, he was finally at the bottom of the large bottle. The small amount of the foreign beverage he adored so much was tempting to guzzle down, but he attempted to hold off.   
  
That is, until he could do it no longer.  
  
With a mighty swig, the precious liquid was gone and his thirst was left unsatisfied.  
  
Black hat growls as he tosses the bottle into the trash in frustration.   
  
"Why did the alien only leave one?! Couldn't they have left me multiple bottles!!?  _Stupid alien_." Black Hat jeers, turning his chair around and glaring out of the large rose-tinted window that was behind his desk.  
  
Idly staring out the window as a spring drizzle sprinkled the city. He took this moment to ponder a bit.  
  
His thoughts were muddled over the last few months. The first few weeks were hard for him to adapt to an alienless manor. As he found himself trying to find you lingering somewhere around the manor. Even slamming open the door to the room you once occupied to yell at you for not getting up.  
  
Only to find the room empty, save for the lone cleaning googly-eyed roomba that scooted across the floor.  
  
The sight made his blood boil.  
  
He would never forgive Flug for his act of betrayal, but the scientist was worth more to him alive than dead. So he just gave him a vicious mauling. In ways, it was similar to the night he viciously mauled you. Hanging flesh and all.  
  
It was also the first night he sampled your blood and quickly grew a craving for it.   
  
Black Hat closed his one visible eye in thought as he remembered the night fondly.   
  
Your form struggling underneath him, his teeth sinking into your soft and tender flesh, the scent of blood that clouded his vision, your screams...it was a lovely night to him. Because he even got to sample your flesh, which he wasn't able to do for the rest of your visit. It was soft, sweet, and just as delicious as your blood.  
  
Then, Black Hat found his mind wondering completely off track.   
  
The rest of your visit was resurfacing in his mind as certain events came forward.  
  
You cooking breakfast, working around him completely undisturbed even after he mauled you, your constant stubborn behavior, your relaxed posture, your passion for alien merchandise, and your infuriatingly calm smile. Even when the situation didn't call for it, you always seemed to give him a grin. Like when you fell out of the burning building.  
  
Then...there was the incident before you left. When you actually... _hugged_  him.  
  
When Black Hat remembered the warmth of your friendly contact from that moment of closeness, he jolts upright as the same feeling of his unbeating heart pulsing surges through his chest once more.  
  
He breaks a sweat as his eye shoots open and he becomes a panting mess in his seat.   
  
Within those few moments, he buries his face in his gloved hands and takes in a shuttering breath. Quickly becoming agitated with these... _feelings_  he was experiencing. He hated them and wanted them to quickly disappear. But they refused to leave his twisted mind.  
  
_YOU_...refused to leave his corrupt mind as well.  
  
He wanted to forget you, but it just seemed that he couldn't. He tried to get up on days and act like nothing was amiss, but low and behold, his mind would always trail back to noticing your missing presence. Sometimes it would even trick him!  
  
He lost count of how many times he would walk into the kitchen and swear he would hear you say _"Good morning, boss!"_ , even though you were nowhere to be found.   
  
Was he going insane? Like... _officially insane_? Hearing voices, pulsing unbeating heart, sweating, influenced dreams, and an insatiable bloodlust. It was constantly bothering him and he just couldn't seem to free himself from them. It didn't matter how much ignoring he did, he couldn't escape.   
  
Black Hat lays back in his luxurious office chair and grits his teeth in frustration. Hating these cursed emotions that you seemed to have dug up from somewhere deep inside of him. He was finding them harder and harder to endure.  _EVEN RIPPING OUT HIS OWN HEART DIDN'T STOP THE BOTHERSOME PULSING!_  
  
He knew what it was, but he firmly denied it.  
  
But over the last few months, it was becoming absolutely impossible to pretend he didn't miss you.   
He struggled. He squirmed. He denied. He fabricated lies. He brushed off any and all assumptions.  
  
Then, one day, he simply couldn't endure it anymore.   
  
Black Hat practically collapsed onto his chair one morning and finally admitted defeat. The first defeat he had ever experienced...and it was to his own emotions of all things. He finally swallowed his pride and surrendered.  
  
He knew what he wanted so badly.  
  
_He wanted you to get back in his immortal life._  
  
He missed you and he couldn't deny it any further than this point.   
  
He wanted your annoying stubbornness around. He wanted that carefree smile to infuriate him some more. He wanted you to come back to him and give him your blood and body. He wanted to feel your soft warm flesh again. He wanted to hear your voice for real.  
  
He missed  _YOU_.  
  
He wanted  _YOU._  
  
He desired  _YOU._  
  
_HE OWNED YOU._  
  
_It doesn't matter how far you go, you will still always be his...and he'll make sure that you understand that._  
  
So, a plan began to brew within Black Hat's dark mind.   
  
A sinister plot that would allow him to meet up with you again and claim what was rightfully his to begin with. He would act on this moment of desire to influence you all meeting up once again. At this moment, he was glad he didn't tear his useless scientist to pieces.  
  
He needed someone to build a contraption to get them to the foreign planet that was home to you, and thankfully, he still had someone capable of doing so. As Flug was the only person on this Earth that knew the location of your galaxy and home world.  
  
"I think it's time for a long overdue visit." Black Hat chuckles.  
  
Then, he stands up from his desk and begins to leave his office to enact his plan of visitation.  
  
\--  
  
Flug was currently working on a new invention to sell to some villains from within the confines of his lab.  
  
Quietly working and listening to the whirring fans and the humming of nearby machinery as he zoned out. To some, it was a tranquil place to work. To him, it just meant that the void in the house grew ever more present. He had gotten used to the sound of you working alongside himself, as it almost felt too quiet to work in the lab now.  
  
Just like before you ever came into his life. The normal humdrum day-to-day routine.  
  
Flug lets out a sigh as he sits up and briefly admires his work so far.   
  
The lightning ray gun was nearing completion and it would soon join the others in the completion pile. Usually, he would turn around to talk to you and brag about how it worked, but now that you were gone, he just merely continued to work on his project.  
  
A few minutes later, he closed the casing of the ray gun and tossed it into the finished pile.   
  
Placing the guns into a package and sealing it up and finally stamping it to get it ready for shipment.   
  
Flug sits back in his chair, stretching out his stiff limbs and he lets out a mundane sigh.   
Less to say he was bored, but it was better than being dead. Right?  
  
Speaking of which, he was lucky to even be alive at this point in time.   
  
When Black Hat came bursting into the lab, Flug swore his life flashed before his eyes as the beastly form of Black Hat charged him. He could only shield himself with his arms in an effort to protect his fragile body. The pain was agonizing as his scorned master tore into his arms and ripped at his flesh.  
  
It was all a blur to him. The only things he could remember was the pain and him screaming for mercy.   
  
Strangely enough, Black Hat spared his life. Any traitor of the Black Hat corporation was viciously torn to pieces by the leader himself, but Flug seemed to have been spared that gruesome fate.  
  
Regardless, it still left him bloody and his arms a mangled mess.   
  
Hat-Bot had to help him recover by applying healing salves and bandages to his wounded limbs. Slowly, the wounds healed over the past few weeks, but leaving horrible scarring on his arms after the healing phase was over.  
  
Flug removes his greasy marigold gloves to look at his scars. Fresh scar tissue was all over his forearms. Dark pink and light pink stripes went down his forearms, wrists, and even down the back of his hands. Even some of his upper arms got slashed in his boss's fury.   
  
Thankfully, it all could be covered with his gloves and coat, but now he understood how you felt that night when Black Hat mauled you to near unconsciousness.   
  
Both of you now had scars that originated from Black Hat in some form of way.  
  
Now, his thoughts have come full circle.  
  
He stares at his marked hands, shakes his head, and then stands up. Walking over to the sink, he chunks the messed up pair of gloves into the sterilizing sink and then begins to wash his hands clean of any grease. Quickly slipping on a new pair of marigold gloves and covering his scars once again.  
  
It was better to not think of what the other outcome could'ave meant for him. He would take being scarred over being dead any day.  
Then, Flug begins to turn so he could walk back over to his workbench and work on something else for the rest of the early afternoon.  
  
Just then, Black Hat suddenly slams the door to the lab open, his ominous presence filling the room almost immediately.  
  
Causing Flug to let out a skittish shriek as he quickly gives his threatening boss all of his undivided attention.  
  
"B-Black Hat, s-sir!!" Flug quakes and quickly salutes.  
  
Black Hat merely gives him a glare as he strides into the lab. His long black cape flowing behind him like the promise of death.  
  
"Stop whatever you're doing, Flug. I have a new project in mind for you to do."  
  
Flug blanks for a moment, then quickly responds.  
  
"P-Pardon? I mean, uh...well I just f-finished the other thing I was working on--"  
  
"Whatever you were working on doesn't matter now, you idiot! I have a new preposition and I want it done as soon as possible!" Black Hat roars fiercely as Flug visibly recoils away from his superior in terror.   
  
But, it also seemed to intrigue Flug to a certain degree.   
  
I mean, it seemed Black Hat completely disregarded  _a villain's order of all things_  just so he could come down here and give Flug a direct order.  
  
What made this event even stranger, was that Black Hat wasn't seen a lot over the last few months.   
  
Occasionally coming down to eat, but mostly wanting to stay holed up in his office all the time. Dementia would practically scratch at his door for hours, but to no avail. He wouldn't even snarl at her to go away.  
  
Now to suddenly see Black Hat down here in front of himself, giving him an actual demand, it was certainly a change in how things have been going on around here over the winter. He was just figuring that it was going to be another uneventful day, but it seemed that he guessed wrong.  
  
"A-Alright then! W-What is it that you want me to d-do?" Flug whimpers.  
  
Then Black Hat gives him a devious grin.  
  
"You're going to make a teleporter to (Name)'s planet!" Black Hat boasts loudly, cackling like mad.  
  
Flug's mind came to a screeching halt when the demand made it passed Black Hat's teeth.   
  
Was...Black Hat suggesting that they actually  _GO_  to your planet that was halfway across the cosmos? Like...as soon as possible?! Flug mentally shook his head and tried to restart his overwhelmed mind.   
  
Was this even real at this point? Was this just a mere dream or a figment of his imagination? Was this even  _REALLY_  happening??  
  
He felt his longing heart throb as he imagines actually meeting you again. He could make it, with permission from his superior, and he could come visit you anytime he wanted! It was just simple light and teleportation physics! By now, he knows your galaxy's location by heart.  
  
It was a one-way trip though, but the gateway that was being built within his brilliant mind would be a great anchor-point to build a secondary point on your planet and then bridging the two connectors together.   
  
Allowing for back and forth transportation between the two worlds! That way, they don't become stranded like you did and it would also allow for galactic travel between worlds! Meaning that they can keep an eye out on their world, visit yours repeatedly, and vice versa!  
  
If he could, Flug would congratulate himself on his own genius-level of problem solving.  
  
But, he had to get himself out of his own thoughts long enough to talk to his boss.  
  
"It will be done, sir."   
  
Flug spoke without a stutter as his mind was reeling and already calculating the distance from his world to yours.  
  
Black Hat gives Flug a prolonged leer and turns around, beginning to walk to the exit of the lab. Only pausing when he was right at the doorway to turn his head completely around, leaving his body facing towards the door. Giving him the appearance of having a broken neck as he gazed at his scientist.  
  
"Also, the moment it's completed you _WILL_  notify me and when we arrive, I expect  _NO AFFECTIONS TO BE EXCHANGED WITH THE ALIEN_." Black Hat emphasized, making Flug flinch slightly.  
  
Then, Black Hat vanishes from the lab completely, taking his intimidating atmosphere with him.   
  
Flug gives out a sigh of relief as the tension in the room lifts, but now that he had full permission to start building his one way teleporter to your planet, he felt ecstatic the moment Black Hat left.  
  
Hurrying over to his work station, he pulls out a blank piece of blueprint paper and begins to sketch out the design for the teleporter that would lead them all to your far and distant world. While he was doing so, he wondered what your world was like. I mean, how can a world function without the heroes and villains that he knows?  
  
He remembered the night that he interrogated you about your planet and how you said that superpowers were a myth, but you did have your own brands of heroes and villains. Just not the  _'comic book'_  kind. It still intrigued him to a high point of curiosity and excitement.  
  
However, the most thing he was excited about was seeing you, obviously.  
  
The moment Hat-Bot comes back from the part shop, he was going to be happy to give the little bot the good news. Flug also needed to find the sentinels so that they could help move the heaviest parts of the mechanism around.   
  
But for now, he focused solely on making the blueprint that would get him to your world with greatly concealed joy.   
  
Writing down calculations, sketching the teleporter prototype, drawing up numerous physics, and making a list of what he would require to make the secondary teleporter. Just in case your world lacked the resources to make it on the other end.  
  
The lab was now alive with machines humming, fans whirring, and pencils sketching as Flug continues to work hard on his new project with vigor.  
  
Eager to meet you once more.  
  
As well as getting ready to start his own adventure!  
  
\--  
  
Black Hat retreats to his office once more.  
  
Sealing the door as he walks deeper into his lair and sits down on his luxurious chair. Turning his seat around as he stares outside of his window again. Observing his boring and uninteresting world with a disinterested gaze.   
  
Having nothing more to do than wait for his bothersome scientist to finish up the project he was tasked with, Black Hat decided to continue on with his thoughts from earlier that morning. The ones about you and your home universe that lied just too far out of his reach.  
  
Within the private solitude of his mind, he silently wonders what your world holds that is vastly different than the world he calls his own home.  
  
A moment of pondering brought up some clues from his past conversations with you.  
  
From a recess in his memory, he remembered that you explained that your world lacked both heroes and villains. As well as superpowers in general. Your world didn't even have ray guns, teleporters, or fully functioning robots. He snickers a bit at your worlds' primitive description and major lacking of modern technology.   
  
It was like the older world of the past that he once knew. How times changed on this planet when the industrial revolution began and the technological boom occurred. But, in a way, he was intrigued by your peculiar planet.   
  
A secondary Earth that was like this one but different? How peculiar.  
  
Not only that, but it was also in a galactic belt that was far beyond his vile grasp, meaning that it was completely untouched by both heroes and villains alike. Completely uncharted territory for  _HIMSELF_  as well.  
  
There were some hints laced within your obviously odd mannerisms and strange appearance that gave him an inkling that you were not native to this world.  
  
From the first time you met, he could read the puzzled expression on your face when you stood in front of himself.  
  
Most likely meaning that you never even seen a creature like him before. Let alone seen anything that wasn't a human. Similar to Himself, Dementia, and even that blasted failed experiment that Flug adored so much. Maybe that's why you got along with Flug the most. He was the most familiar creature you knew.   
  
_A fellow powerless human._  
  
He was just of a genius variety.   
  
However, that brings him back to his other thoughts.   
  
A world full of powerless humans with limited technology...his devious mind brought up thoughts of conquest, but Black Hat placed them elsewhere within his malicious imagination. He didn't want to rush to destroy something this interesting  _quite yet_.  
  
He wanted to experience the world you called home and see how the other end of the unreachable cosmos handled sentient life.  
  
During his inner mulling, Black Hat could'ave sworn that he felt something akin to excitement bubbling up deep within his abdomen, but similar to a bug, he squashed it without much thought. It was different and a change of pace, sure. But he must not get carried away with such inferior reactions.  
  
Or...could it possibly be that he has gotten used to his boring life? The stale day to day routine that he had grown so accustomed to? Maybe when you came along and shook everything up, it possibly reignited a desire within himself. A desire for some form of exploration or venture out into the unknown.  
  
He quietly hums in thought.  
  
It was certainly a much-needed change to his mundane immortal life.  
  
What world could be so safe to form softer looking humans? Let alone  _WEAKER_  ones?   
  
It was probably a world where evil didn't exist...which was disgusting of him to even think about. But, you did also mention that people do die in your world from incidences that nobody can save them from, while this world of his had... _heroes_ to prevent such things from happening _. Blech._  
  
So...is it really as safe as he thinks it is?  
  
Black Hat sits there as his finger taps the arms of his chair idly.  
  
It was still early in the afternoon, knowing full-well how pitifully excited his lovestruck scientist was to hear the news of his plan, the portal would be finished later on tonight without a doubt. He just needed to wait until Flug announced the completion to him.   
  
So he would just sit here patiently until then.  
  
Like a predator waiting for its' prey to come out of their safe retreat.   
  
Then, once he arrives, he'll pounce and get all the fresh blood he desired. Not only that but he would also reclaim his escaped property.   
  
Black Hat suddenly breaks out into a devious cackle as they won't be able to escape him once he gets there.... _and he will never let them escape from him again._  
  
Then, he begins to fully break out into a maniacal laugh as his own crushed excitement seemed to resurrect itself full force, now making his spat-clad feet jitter around a bit as eagerness quickly swelled up from within him. His iris was a mere dot as emotions quickly overthrew him and he was quickly overwhelmed.  
  
However, there was one emotion he felt very strongly above all others.  
  
_**Madness.**_  
  
The emotion revolved around everything surrounding you. He wondered at times if the poisonous substance in your blood had gotten into his brain. He didn't care at this moment in time...he felt good. He felt  _really_  good and it wasn't something that your blood was doing to him. As far as he knew.  
  
He was going to get you back even if it  _killed him_.  
  
You will learn to  _never_  run from him.  
  
_Running will never save you and you will never escape._  
_Because you are Black Hat's whether you like it or not._  
  
He mentally promises, as his laughter echoes throughout the entirety of the empty office.


	2. The Stargate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat demands that a stargate is built and Flug happily obliges.

A ruckus was currently going on within the confines of Flugs' laboratory.  
  
The lab was a large mess of disarrayed mechanical parts, small puddles of grease, boxes filled with random wires and tubes, and the atmosphere was filled with the sounds of power tools firing off. But the noise didn't seem to bother the only human in the room, as he continued to work without even flinching at the loud sounds.  
  
Flug was hard at work on piecing together the foundation of the teleporter.   
  
Screwing bolts, welding metal, and lining the inside with various amounts of circuitry and wiring.  
  
So far, a large metallic circular base sat unfinished in the far reaches of the laboratory. The one machine that Flug was currently working on finishing up before the next stage of construction could begin. As this was one of the last few things he needed to do before being able to piece together the teleporter.  
  
While he was working on the base, just a short distance nearby, two cranes were holding up two identically edged pillars that hung from them by secured chains. If one took a close look at the shape of the pillars, it would seem that each one resembled a hexagon that was split into two halves.  
  
So far, the teleporter was in pieces and was currently attempting to be assembled by Flug.  
  
He pauses momentarily from welding to wipe the sweat off of his brow. Having been hard at work since early noon, night was slowly coming to their side of the planet as the sun's setting colors could be seen filtering in through the narrow windows of the lab. Most of the day was getting the metal and frames to set and mold into shapes.  
  
The rest was pretty much what Flug was doing now. Having to assemble the large project piece by piece, similar to the astropixel cannon.   
  
First, the base would be finished, then the pillars would be placed on top of it. After that, he would hook up the power supply and supercomputers to the main frame of the teleporter and put in the location of your destination. Finally, the testing phase would begin.   
  
Excitement fluttered around in Flugs' chest when he imagined the testing phase. He was just that much closer to getting to meet you once more and he couldn't be happier at this moment in time. He just longed to hurry it up, but kept cautious about not rushing it too much. As devastating errors would surely follow with that type of mindset.  
  
So he continues to work on the teleporter with caution, but with a little bit more speed to hurry it up, similar to if he had a deadline to meet by sundown. With a steady hand, the project continued on like normal for a little while.  
  
Then, while he was working on finishing up the insides of the base, he needed a specific part for the transportation element.  
  
Looking around himself, he couldn't seem to find it anywhere.   
  
"Dammit...where is that XD-TR photon tube?!"  
  
Flug huffs as this was causing an unnecessary hold up in his project. He looked everywhere! Underneath the base, around his workstation, even in a few boxes, it was nowhere to be seen. He quickly grew frustrated.   
  
It was odd how it just suddenly vanished like this...He never lost track of anything! He made sure it was in a reachable spot and in a place where it couldn't roll away or break easily...it was only if Dementia was in the lab when he lost-!  
  
Then, a familiar and really grating laugh fell on his ears.   
  
_Oh great._  
  
Just as he suspected, a familiar lizard-hooded female had returned from her daily rental duties and was now in the lab with his precious inventions. He lets out a growl as he looks toward the wall in agitation, exactly where the source of the laughter came from.  
  
There on the wall, was Dementia in all her nuisance-infused glory. Twirling the needed part in her hands and acting innocent as she eyed the scientist that was down there and on the ground. Knowing fully well she was out of reach, she stuck out her tongue in a mocking manner.  
  
"Dementia! Give that back, I need it for my project and you're holding me up!!" Flug furiously scolds.  
  
"Aww~! You haven't seen me all day and that's all you can say, Flugbug? That  _reeeally_  hurts my feelings~!" Dementia chides, snickering.  
  
"I hope it does. Now,  _give me back my photon tube!_ "   
  
Dementia ignores the demand and quickly takes interest in what Flug was constructing. Tossing the valuable piece around haphazardly as she eyes the new machinery.  
  
"Ooooohh~! What's this gonna be!? Is it gonna be a giant death lazer?!" She giggles like a maniac.  
  
Flug lets out a groan of obvious frustration.   
  
"No! It's a large scale teleporter that will enable us to go to  _(Name)'s world!_  Under the direct orders of _\--!!?_ "  
  
Flug was suddenly startled when Dementia let out a squeal. Then, he was promptly tackled to the ground by his wilder coworker, effectively stunning him for a moment. When he refocused, she was practically all up in his face, causing him to recoil in annoyance and watch as the tube rolled by his head. Free from Dementia's grip.  
  
" _MY OTP IS TRUE!! YOU MISSED (NAME) SOOOO MUCH THAT YOU DECIDED TO GO TO THEM!_ " Dementia practically shrieks.  
  
Flug blanks as his attention is ripped away from the rolling part to Dementia.  _Oh boy_. He wished that Hat-Bot was back with the parts already so that he had an excuse to get out of this awkward conversation that he  _KNOWS_  Dementia is going to start.  
  
Making the biggest mistake he could make at the moment, he egged her on with his own dumbfounded response.  
  
"Uh...excuse me?  _What?!_ "  
  
"You heard me, you  _lovestruck nerd~_!"  
  
Dementia sits up slightly and begins to pose dramatically for effect. If there was a spotlight somewhere, it would definitely fit the drama that she's trying to invoke with her lame poses and exaggerated expressions.  
  
"The countless days and nights without seeing your darling was just simply too much to bear! You simply couldn't take it anymore and decided to take action! The project, the time, the completion as your goal! An act of pure desire from a cupid-influenced dork~!"  
  
"Dementia, this project was pitched by--"  
  
"However, you are but an earth dork and they, a mortal alien! Many lightyears force you two lovers apart, but not even that will stop you! You will rebel against the hand that life has dealt you!  _'NO',_ you say! You will go to their planet and propose to them in person! To show your undying  _LOVE FOR THEM_!"  
  
"Dementia."  
  
"Then, once you meet again with the help of this teleportation machine, you will both finally kiss and date and--"  
  
"Dementia!"  
  
"--get married and have lots and lots of hot romantic se--!!"  
  
_"DEMENTIA!!"_  
  
Flug practically screams at her, his exposed skin a flushed deep red as he stares at her startled expression.  
  
Steam was practically coming out of his unseen ears as he finally rears his arms back and pushes her off of his slender body.  
  
She obviously looses her balance and rolls off of the embarrassed scientist, tumbling onto her back. He huffs after she falls off and sits up, standing up quickly to look down on her fallen form, but not before grabbing a nearby disinfectant spray and spraying it all over the places she made contact with on his body.  
  
"Dementia! This project was green lit by  _BLACK HAT_ , not me! I'm just working hard to make sure it gets completed!" Flug scolds.  
  
She took a moment to think, before coming to a realization.  
  
" _OH~! BLACK HAT HAS COME OUT FINALLY?!!_  I bet he missed me too much!! I best go see him right away, bet he misses my beautiful face~! But seriously though, you and the alien would totally make a villainous couple~!" Dementia gives her familiar deranged cackle, as she rolls backwards and climbs up the wall.  
  
To which she tore the vent grate off the wall and crawled into the vents.   
  
Flug could only watch in annoyance, but was blissfully relieved that she decided to go and bother Black Hat instead of him. Setting down the can of disinfectant spray, he bends over to pick up the part he needed, and quickly tried to get back to work.  
  
That is...until a lone piece of paper fluttered down into his vision and landed face down on top of the base he was working on. In a quick fit of curiosity, he looks up from installing the tube and picked up the paper with one hand.   
  
Turning it over to look at what was contained in the paper.  
  
_It was a lewd drawing of him and you fucking._  
  
Then, Dementia's laughter rang loud and clear from the vent as she made her escape further into the ventilation system.   
Just moments before Flugs' face turns a hot red from what he finally registered what his eyes were seeing.  
  
The only thing he could manage to let out was a pterodactyl screech that sounded like the culprits' name.  
  
\--  
  
Time passed and night had finally fallen over Hat Island.  
  
Flug was continuing the project with vigor, having his blood boiled to the brink when Dementia dropped that  _unprofessional doodle_  of him and you...he didn't even want to think about it. He threw it into the shredder immediately and got back to work with a vast amount of contained fury.  
  
Anger fueled his actions as he worked faster and harder. Wanting to get it done before midnight, at least.  
  
Having been set back by Dementia's antics long enough to leave the doctor agitated, even after she had left a mere hour prior.  
  
Primarily undisturbed by his creators' contained fury, Hat-Bot quietly wheels on by. Having come back from running his second round of errands for his creator and this grand project he was working on with the sentinels.   
  
Holding a box full of coding papers and calculus formulas in his metallic claws, Hat-Bot keeps his speed low so none of the parchments blow out of the box and around the lab. Carefully wheeling them over to the opposite workbench, placing them down and making sure the papers were all there before letting out a robotic sigh of relief.  
  
At a glance, nothing seemed amiss within the lab after Dementia's shenanigans.  
  
However, if one took a brief moment to glance at Hat-Bot, they would notice his large and unnaturally gleeful smile.   
  
Hat-Bot, the moment he got the news from Flug about the grand project they were going to be working on, was so elated that there was a possible chance that he would be able to see his other-creator again, he practically almost forced himself to shut down from the sheer excitement he felt at that very moment.  
  
During that moment in time, his hopes in reuniting with you was rekindled.   
  
As the little robot almost lost all hope in seeing you again.  
  
At some point, he had stopped going to the roof at night. His hope fading the longer and longer you were away. Eventually, autumn ended and winter came. Then winter ended and now spring had arrived. His faith in you returning to them was slowly eroded away as doubts quickly took hold on his processor.  
  
However, he was not expecting what was happening today.  
  
Originally, he thought today was just a normal day with his creator. He would go get spare parts, come back, assist in making whatever the villains wanted, eat lunch and dinner, then go into sleep mode and await the next sunrise. Rinse and repeat.  
  
He didn't want to doubt you in the slightest, but it grew harder and harder to keep to his mind off his missing secondary creator.   
  
But now...he didn't need to worry about such silly things anymore. His creator was going to make a one-way teleporter directly to your ideal location! If you can't come to them, then they would come to you! His eyes flash brightly as the sound from his recorded memory replayed in his artificial mind.  
  
_"We're going to build a teleporter that will allow us to see (Name) again!"_  
  
His creator was just as eager as Hat-Bot was and both of them immediately got to work on making the teleporter a reality.   
  
Now they had this large work-in-progress project on their hands and Hat-Bot was doing everything he could to make sure it stayed on schedule. To getting parts, to building certain elements, to even getting his creator a cup of coffee to keep him on his toes!  
  
So far, things were going well. After the Dementia incident, of course.  
  
The sentinels were helpful, but sadly, there were still very few of them.   
  
While other sentinels were tasked with guarding the mansion, that left them with only two sentinels that were assisting in the heavy lifting and the project in general. Since it would take two strong individuals to push the large split hexagon frame together from both sides at the same time.  
  
It was quite the daunting task, as Hat-Bot was  _nowhere near_  as strong as the sentinels were.  
  
But, as long as they had two of them, it would be fine.  
  
Then, suddenly Flug let out a happy sounding sigh as he closes the opened hatch to the inner workings of the base. Hat-Bot immediately grew excited as he wheels over in a slight fit of excitement. Hoping that the foundation was finally completed.  
  
"Is it ready?" The little bot could barely keep his springs steady from his contained excitement.  
  
Flug looks at the small robot and nods earnestly.   
  
"The base is finished, now we just need to put the pillars on it and hook it up!" Flug announced.  
  
Covered from bag to waist in grease and metal stains. He sits up and brushes himself off, then he calls attention to the two sentinels that were idling nearby. They snapped to attention instantly and Flug gave them the orders of moving the cranes over to the base. In which, they obeyed without an issue.  
  
The two large cranes were wheeled cross the floor by the sentinels, being careful of the heavy load that was hanging by the chains, and hovered them over the base. With the guidance of Flug, the cranes were positioned over the slots where the pillars would go and carefully lowered down onto the base.  
  
Once in place, Flug walked over and began to fasten the pillars to the foundation. Locking them in place and tightening the bolts down, with a quick check for stability issues and finding none, he gives a thumbs up and unwraps the chains from the pillars. The cranes were set off to the side by the sentinels as the next step began.  
  
Directing the sentinels on either side of the pillars, Flug then gave them the directive to push the two pillars till they met.  
  
With some forceful strength, the pillars began to bend and when the end magnets met, they locked together tightly. With a shout, the sentinels ceased and the machine was completed. With a wave of his hand, the sentinels were dismissed from the lab altogether and Flug was swollen with pride as he observed his glorious stargate.  
  
It formed a hexagon-shaped entrance that was lined by the base underneath it, all of it was in a chrome black and with various odd engravements all throughout the mechanism. Yet, it still wasn't powered or hooked up. Seeing as the electrical outlets, plug outlets, and engines on the side of the machine weren't running or plugged in.  
  
Finally, it was time for the setup phase.  
  
"Hat-Bot, you brought those calculations I needed, right?" Flug asked.  
  
The smaller robot nodded eagerly.  
  
"They're over there on the workbench, creator!" Hat-Bot gestures to the lone workbench with the box of papers still sitting on it.  
  
Flug gives the little robot a pat on the head as he walks on by and begins to sort through the papers and complicated formulas.  
  
"Just relax for a while Hat-Bot, it'll be a little bit." Flug explains.  
  
The robot obediently nods and watching his creator with a curious gaze as he sits down on the nearby office chair.  
  
To which, Flug then began to hook up all kinds of various computers, wires, and generators to the large stargate. Hat-Bot looked on in wonder as the engravements in the machine suddenly began to glow with bright green. Flowing through it like veins as electricity pulsed through the stargate circuits.  
  
Bringing the large machine to life as a faint humming noise was heard. Flug then pulled over a table that had a setup of computer sitting on it. About 4 computers total were on the table and Flug began to attach and hook them up with the stargate. Plugs going into slots, power turning on, and sync systems began to start up.  
  
It was a complicated process for Hat-Bot to observe. Watching Flug set up this miniature computer lab in his...actual lab. His creator was quite amazing to watch work...he silently wondered if you were this amazing too. He never really got to watch you build anything. He would love to help in some of your projects once he sees you again.  
  
Flug was typing away on the main computer that was next to the generator, from what Hat-Bot could see, various coding languages were appearing on the monitors. But it seemed that only Flug could decipher what was being displayed on the screen. As everything was just puzzling the little bot.  
  
A few minutes passed and then the computer lets out a chime.  
  
Hat-Bot looked on as Flug appeared to grow happier and happier the more the strange process with the computer went on. Finally, the stargate let out a beep itself as the engines on the sides could be heard starting up.   
  
Hat-Bot rolled out of the office chair, seemingly understanding what was going on now, and approached in wonder as the teleporter was suddenly online. A thin veil of green light appearing inside of the hexagon entrance. Looking similar to a hologram projection.  
  
Flug stepped back and admired his project once again. Letting out a relieved-sounding laugh.  
  
"It works!!" Flug beams, his eyes full of hope and pride.  
  
Hat-Bot seemed to have caught his contagious energy as he began to bounce in place. He just wanted to jump right into the teleporter and go hug you right that very moment! The robot looked at his creator in a hopeful way, to which Flug caught it, and waggled his finger at the energetic little robot.  
  
"Not yet! We need to test it. If we go through, something bad can happen and we won't be able to come back. It's always better to be safe than sorry, Hat-Bot." Flug cautioned before walking over to the workbench and picking up the apple that was sitting there, ignoring how Hat-Bot's face fell slightly.  
  
" _This_...will be our first test subject." Flug explains, before walking back and showing it to the robot.  
  
"An apple?"  
  
"Yes. If it goes through, then it's safe to cross. If it doesn't go through, then I need to troubleshoot it for a little bit longer. Everything has been punched in and all the coding has been thoroughly checked for any errors. If we have done it right...we will be able to see (Name) in the next few minutes." Flug explains.  
  
Hat-Bot gave him a look that screamed impatient, but the robot understood why his creator was doing it. It was just a safety measure. Flug gives the bot an apologetic shrug and not wasting another moment, he tosses the apple at the center of the stargate. There was a sudden green flash, then nothing.   
  
_The apple was gone!_  
  
Ignoring Hat-Bot's stunned expression of awe, Flug strides over to one of the 4 computers that was monitoring the transportation with held breath.   
  
The screen was showing a  _'loading data'_  screen for some time but then to his high hopes, the transaction was a massive success. The apple had arrived to your world in one piece! A flood of excitement bubbled up inside of him as he took a moment to collect himself.  
  
_It was done._  
  
The stargate was finally finished.  
  
Now...he just needed to go inform Black Hat.   
  
Something in his chest sank at that thought, however. He honestly just wanted to run straight into the portal and leave this world and his boss behind. He wanted to see you as soon as possible. To see you all by himself and tell you how much he missed you...and Black Hat would get in the way of all that.  
  
He shudders for a moment as he... _guess_  he can say that Dementia was right about  _SOMETHING_. He would never admit it to her, though. He did miss you and it was a primary drive in him getting this project completed. He wanted to do it even earlier, in fact!  
  
But, Black Hat would'ave thought that he was trying to escape...so he never risked it in fear of loosing his life.  
  
He stood there, lost in thought. Assessing his options from within the privacy of his mind. He could go and tell Black Hat and ruin any chance of having a decent conversation with you for the first time in months...or he can go alone and see you once more all by himself. It wouldn't last, of course.  
  
Black Hat would eventually find out and come through anyway, as the portal needed to stay open so he can make a bridge to connect the two worlds. He would get scolded...probably hit...but if you're there...maybe Black Hat will control himself enough? He pondered his options. Risk vs reward debated in his cerebrum.  
  
Then, he made his decision.  
  
Walking over to a safe along the lab wall, he pulls out the backpacks he got from the time you and him went flying together and removed his jet suit. Putting it back into the safe, much to the surprise of Hat-Bot. Then, he began to grab up the items that would be crucial to making the bridge on your planet.  
  
Any chemistry items, important parts, tools, parchment notes, ect. He double checked and even tripled checked them and made sure he had everything he needed. Then, he zipped it up and slipped the backpack on. Hat-Bot seemed to catch on quickly to what Flug was going to do.  
  
Anxiety quickly filled the short robot's body.  
  
"A-Are you leaving creator?"   
  
The trembling tone in Hat-Bot's voice caught Flug's attention at the small robot was looking up at Flug with a distraught expression. Flug bent down to get at a better height with the short robot and shook his head.  
  
"Not for long, Hat-Bot. But, please. Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon!"   
  
"B-But why can't I go with you!?"  
  
That statement surprised Flug, to which he quickly tried to gently handle the situation.  
  
"I just need you to stay here and make sure that the portal stays functional, okay? If it malfunctions or anything, I need you to take care of it in my absence. You won't be able to do that while you're with me on the other side of the cosmos. Can you promise me that you'll take care of the stargate?"  
  
Hat-Bot stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"...A promise for a promise? I promise to not leave the portal unattended...if you promise to not stay away for too long."   
  
Flug could see the faint look of distrust on the small robots' face as Flug let out a sigh. He knew of Hat-Bot's insecurities, but seeing it so out in the open for once...it was quite unsettling. Just how much emotional coding did you put in the small robot? He was practically  _alive_  compared to his other counterparts.  
  
He needed to handle this situation and help ease Hat-Bot.  
  
"Hat-Bot, I promise. We will  _never_  abandon you. We both made you together and we will stay together. But, in order for you to see (Name) every day, I have to create a bridge. In order to do that, I need to go on the other side and construct a similar stargate and connect the two. Then, we will be able to be together for as long as you want. But, if something goes wrong, we could get stuck. Which is why I need you here and watching the stargate. This is so you don't lose the both of us...please trust me, Hat-Bot."  
  
Hat-Bot almost seemed...touched by his explanation and after a moment of silence, the little robot nods.  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Flug gives the robot a gentle unseen smile.  
  
"I'll be back soon. When that bridge light turns on, that means the stargate is no longer one-way. Alright? You will be able to jump in the moment that happens. I'll get that bridge set up as fast as I can!"   
  
Flug comforts Hat-Bot one last time with a hug before standing up straight and walking towards the stargate with his backpack in tow. He turns to look back at the lone robot and waves goodbye one final time. Then, he turns forward and takes a deep breath as the thin veil of light flickered before him.  
  
With his courage and desire fueling him, he finalized his decision.  
  
He took a few steps forward and in a flash of green light, he vanished from view.  
  
\--  
  
Dementia lets out a whine of defeat as scratching at Black Hats' door proved to be fruitless.  
  
Countless promises, whines, and begging went unanswered as the doors to the office were securely shut. He didn't even tell her to go away and die! Her nails were practically raw from how much scratching she was doing against the door. Not only that, but the doors were practically messed up at this point.  
  
The dark ashen doors now had various deep scratches all in the wood on the outer side from all of her clawing. Giving it the appearance that a large feral animal had tried to enter the office by slashing at the doors that guarded the room.   
  
But, if you asked her, the scratches gave the elegant doors a much more sinister edge. She would even say that she carved them with love~!   
  
However, she silently wondered if her dream boat, Black Hat, had fallen asleep or something. Maybe he was just busy with work and tuned her out?   
  
_Awww_...why couldn't she have been in the lab when he came out of his office for the first time in days! It was so unfair that she had to be out working and helping losers while the nerd got to see the boss for the first time in forever!  
  
Sulking, she slithered back along the walls and she disappeared back into the vent that she had forced open in the hallway.   
  
Crawling inside, she huffs and begins to wonder what to do.   
  
She could go to bed...or play loud music to her hearts' content...or maybe she'll mess with that dumb carebear again~!   
  
Then, for a moment, she was paused in her thoughts before she let out a sigh. She kinda missed you being around, as you weren't as lame as the nerd and as big of a baby as 5.0.5 was. You were kind of the uncaring type of person.  
  
You put up with a lot of stuff she did and never really told her to go away. She would bug you, mess up games, and play her loud music around you and you wouldn't even bat an eye. It was kinda lonely without you here, in a way.  
  
Then, she remembered what Flug was doing at that moment in time. A brief memory flash in her mind of how he reacted to her  _'gift'_  made her let out a impish giggle. Sometimes the nerd would be a fun person to mess with, especially when it involved dirty stuff involving his extraterrestrial crush~!  
  
Suddenly, a lightbulb quickly went off above her head and she slithered her way through the vents and back towards the lab.   
  
She practically knew these vents like the back of her hand. So getting through them was never an issue.  
  
Like a viper through tall grass, she weaved her way through the ducts and finally appeared at the familiar opening to the lab.  
  
Only to slow down and stop completely when she heard quiet mutterings and the sound of a large machine whirring to life. She creeped to the edge of the vent and peered out, seeing Flug holding a backpack and talking to the small robot, Hat-Bot she thinks it was? Then, much to her surprise, Flug began to approach the now-functioning gate.  
  
Interested, she watches and witnesses Flug wave goodbye to the robot and he walks into the hologram-like veil. There was a sudden flash of green light, making her flinch slightly and when she got refocused, she saw that Flug was gone!  _Just utterly gone!_    
  
She blinks in surprise at what she just witnessed.  
  
Taking a moment to think, she slowly realized what happened.  
  
Flug was told  _BY BLACK HAT_  to make this, then he just slips off to the other planet without saying anything to his superior! That she knows for a fact, since she was still clawing at the office door and the machine looked to have been operating for some time. Meaning that Flug had no intentions on sticking around much longer.  
  
  _Ooooo~!  
  
H_e was going to be in  _so much_  trouble when she gets done snitching on him! Leaving as quickly as she came, she backtracked through the vents. She knew perfectly why Flug did such a deed, she could smell his love sickness from across the manor. Hell, everyone  _with a brain_  could see how much your disappearance affected him.  
  
But, this was a great opportunity to get some brownie points from Black Hat!  
  
Who knows~?  
  
Maybe Black Hat would even reward her generously for alerting him to the situation~! Sweep her off her feet, propose marriage, have little abominations together, the whole package! In a way, she should thank Flug for giving her this  _sweet and irresistible_  opportunity~!  
  
After a decent journey though the ventilation system to get back to the office, she finds the exit and plops back out into the hallway. Standing up tall and doing a small proud strut towards the large double doors that lead to Black Hat's sanctuary.  
  
Straightening out her punk outfit and freshening herself up to appeal to her vile eldritch love interest. She bounces her shoulders and makes a practice  _'rawr'_  impersonation before turning and facing the door when she felt confident enough that she could woo her top hat wearing leader.  
  
Then, she approaches the door and this time, she actually knocks on the office doors like a civil human being.  
  
" _Oh Blacky~! I have some news that I know you're going to hate~!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUEUEUEUE~! Looks like Flug decided to ditch and run ahead! Also...POOR BABY HAT-BOT. He's too precious, I swear!
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> **For primary contact with me follow this blog-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Main Blog: https://cosmica-galaxy.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **For instant contact with the circle that I have created, feel free to join this Discord-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/dMRGwzy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you all for reading my fics and giving them Kudos~!**


	3. Familiar Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a pet and Flug reunites with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS O' FLUFF!
> 
> Edit: For anyone that's confused, Reader's pet is now known as "Spud".

Meanwhile, on the Earth that was many lightyears away from the Villainous universe.  
  
A few months had passed since you were returned to your home world.   
  
Your family and friends quickly spread the news around, even the actual local news station came out to investigate your sudden reappearance. It was pretty hectic for the first few weeks, but you eventually got settled back into your cozy cottage after the chaos subsided.  
  
Your parents were practically helicopters the first month you returned.   
  
Always asking  _'where you were going_ ',  _'When you will be back'_ , and calling you daily to make sure you were fine. As exhausting as it was, you were just glad that they cared enough about your well-being to worry as much as they did. It just showed how much they actually cared about you.   
  
Another reason why you loved your parents so much.  
   
While your parents made sure to stay close in touch with you, your friends practically blew up your phone with messages and phone calls.   
  
Asking  _'where were you'_ and  _'where did you go'_  and how they were so worried, had issues sleeping at night, helped put up missing person posters of you, checked around social media platforms for any info daily, and everything else they could do to help your parents locate you or find you.  
  
Plenty of your friends had actually feared the worst case, in which they would only recover your body. It tore you up inside to see how your friends were beginning to think you were  _actually dead_ and had no chance of coming back to them or your parents.  
  
It was hard to explain yourself to them all on where you were and what had actually happened to you.  
  
You really couldn't just say that you were abducted by aliens and taken halfway across the cosmos to a similar Earth. People would think you were some kind of crazy and it would definitely negatively effect your reputation around the city. So, you kept quiet about your cosmic adventure to outsiders.  
  
Just to blow it off, you just stated to the news and to your friends that you didn't want to talk about it so soon, but you were glad you managed to  _'get away'_  and return home.  
  
They ate it up without much questioning.  
  
Which brought relief to yourself and to your parents alike.  
  
However, that didn't stop some from spreading rumors about what happened to you, as many people wanted to know where all of your newfound scars came from.  
  
Theories and speculators would say that you were kidnapped and almost taken out of country and tortured along the way, others said that you were held hostage by some insane people somewhere and you managed to escape one night, some merely said it was an attempted kidnapping and that you should report it to the police.  
  
You merely shrugged it off, because only you and your parents knew the truth behind your scars and what had caused them.  
  
The futuristic rechargeable ray gun that Flug had given you was living evidence of that proof.  
  
Months passed and the news story fell into obscurity as newer stories covered it up and buried it deeper and deeper as the days went by. You were just happy that people finally got readjusted to you being found and safe. After your 15 minutes of fame, you went back to your humble ordinary life.  
  
You settled back into your mountainside cottage and started to get your life back together.  
  
The first step of returning your life to normal was to look for another job, as your last job had let you go. Thinking that you were most likely dead from how long you were gone and they had pretty much replaced you with someone else. You weren't mad at your previous place of work, honestly.  
  
You really didn't expect to have a job when you returned.  
  
You understood their position and just went off to look for another place to work.   
  
You're just glad you didn't loose your home or anything else more important to you.  
  
You managed to find work elsewhere as an engineer that programmed and fixed factory-line robots and various electronic computer systems. As well as other smaller jobs that involved handy work. You were definitely making a lot of money, more than your previous job could offer, and you were happily reliving your life of the past.  
  
Getting up, going to work, working your required hours, and returning home. A typical day-to-day routine.  
  
Everything seemed fine.  
  
But sometimes, you can't help finding yourself missing some day-to-day action.  
Most of the time, your thoughts wonder and you find yourself missing your alien friends.  
  
During the warmer months, you would crawl on top of your house and stare at the stars.   
  
While stargazing on your roof, you have had plenty of experiences where you envisioned Flug, 5.0.5, and Hat-Bot appearing in the star patterns above. In a sense, you were definitely becoming rather lonely. Despite having friends that lived close-by in the city far down in the valley between the tall mountain ranges.  
  
Your mountainside cottage was big enough to house at least 3 people, max. So, maybe it was all the spare space that made you lonely? Maybe it was the close quarters that you were forced to live with other people while on the other Earth and you just got used to living like that?  
  
Regardless of the previous conditions, you seemed to already know what was causing your internal grief.   
  
_You missed your alien companions._  
  
You couldn't really deny that you missed them all so much. As it felt like an empty void was in your chest and no other beings on your world could fill it. Days passed and the emptiness continued, until finally you decided to talk to your mother figure about what you were feeling and they suggested that you get a pet for companionship.   
  
At first, you were against getting yourself a pet. But as time dragged on, the void in your life was getting harder and harder to bare as the weeks dragged on and your comfortable cottage began to feel a bit too deserted for you.  
  
Finally, to lessen the emptiness of your home, you decided to get yourself a pet.   
  
It was a very peculiar pet, though. Since you didn't have the time to take care of a needy dog and you didn't want the home to become some cat's playground, so you needed a rather specific kind of pet that could fit both roles rather well.  
  
Your decision involved setting up a large fish tank in your home.  
  
You wanted to get some fish and a specific type of fish to become your chosen pet.  
  
Days went into setting up a large 125 gallon self-sustaining saltwater fish tank. The first step was making room for it in your home, which wasn't difficult. Then, you went out and chose some live rock, coral, cleaner fish, compatible fish, and finally you had to decide what your ideal pet would be.   
  
Doing some significant amount of research, you made your final decision.  
  
You decided to get yourself a dog face puffer, as they are said to be rather intelligent and loving.   
Like fish-dogs...or dog-fish? Whichever was correct.  
  
You adored the quirky puffer when you first saw him in the fish supplier one day, as the fish practically followed you wherever you went. A few minutes of bonding and decision making, you purchased him right on the spot and took your new pet home. Allowing him to adapt to his new large tank and once he was done, you released him and watched as he explored his new surroundings.  
  
You fell in love with the little dude and promptly fed him some small clams as a welcoming gift.  
  
After all that was said and done, the chosen fish needed a name.  
With some careful consideration, basically looking at your new pets' darkish brown skin with speckled black spots, you made your choice.

  
You named the puffer  _'Spud'_.  
  
You just couldn't help the fact that your chosen pet looked like a swimming potato, as he was also your chosen buddy, you decided that the name 'Spud' was the best fit for your little friend.   
  
Spud and you got along great and over the next few months, your home started to feel a little less empty when you came home.  
  
You still had a nagging sense of loneliness, but your new pet helped to lessen the pain.   
  
Besides, maybe you'll see them all again one day! You just had to keep your hopes up and keep living your normal life like you always have!  
  
Unbeknownst to you, that the meeting would come a lot sooner than you think.  
  
\--  
  
You opened the front door to your lukewarm cottage and you let out a pleased groan as exhaustion quickly took hold of you.  
  
The nighttime mountain weather at  **9:42**  was nipping at your heels as you shuffle yourself inside to escape winter's frigid grasp.  
  
Quickly shutting the door to keep the freezing winter air and snow out, you shrug off your coat and hang it up on the hooks that were near the front door. A distant smell of something cooking quickly welcomed you as you ventured deeper into your home, exiting into the wide living room where your large fish tank happened to be.  
  
Just like always, Spud was there to greet you and gravitate towards your form. You smile and wave at the loving fish as he swam against the glass, giving you all of his attention.  
  
"Hey Spud! Are you happy to see me or are you just hungry?" You joke lightly.  
  
You quickly bend over to retrieve some treats from underneath the tank stand. Pulling out some clams from a smaller filtered tank underneath the larger one and you drop three clams into the water and watch as Spud grabbed one and began to munch on it.  
  
With a sprinkle of fish food for the other tanks' inhabitants, they were all fed and taken care of.   
  
Suddenly catching a chill in the air, you decided to warm up your cottage.  
  
You walk over to the stone fireplace that was present in your living room, pick up some logs from a small pile in the corner, and you throw a couple of logs into the fire pit, along with some dry tinder. Grabbing the matches that were laying on the wooden cabinet nearby, you strike one and begin to light the flammable tinder with a steady hand.  
  
A moment later, the logs were beginning to catch fire and you secured the fireplace.   
  
You sigh as the heat swelled out from the fireplace and the sound of fire crackling quickly filled the room, giving the cottage a tranquil atmosphere. Then, you caught the same whiff you sniffed the moment you came home, remembering your cooking dinner that was present in the kitchen that branched off the living room.  
  
You hurry from the cozy living room into your kitchen and you spied your steaming crock pot on the smooth electric stove top.   
  
With a few strides, you were over the pot and you take a nice long sniff of the heavenly smell coming from it. With the removal of the lid, you let out a blissful sounding sigh at you look at the gorgeous pot roast you had cooking. Vegetables, meat, and golden sauce...it was so delicious looking that it was making your mouth water.  
  
However, while you were in the kitchen, you swore a sudden  _'thump'_  came from the living room, but you just brushed it off as the wood in the fireplace moving about.  
  
You turn down the heat and set the stove setting to warm and now you were ready for dinner!  
  
A quick few movements later and you had a bowl and a ladle. Fishing out yourself a hefty portion of both meat and vegetables, then you get a fork to eat it with and head back into the living room with your hearty and warm dinner.   
  
But once you enter the warm living room, you pause as there was something peculiar sitting on the patterned-stitched carpet that spread across the wooden floor.  
  
It was... _an apple?_  
  
You stood there confused as you don't remember seeing it there before.   
  
Walking over to the enigmatic fruit, you pluck it up from the ground with your free hand and observe it with a curious gaze. You don't really understand how it got in the middle of your living room, looking around for any bowls of fruit or anything that could'ave lead to its' sudden appearance.  
  
It was rather strange...you don't even remember buying any apples.  
  
But now that you discovered it, it shall not go to waste!  
  
Maybe you would make some apple cider out of it? Maybe an apple dumpling? You just shrugged and sat it on the table next to your large and comfy chair, as you would deal with the strange fruit later.  
  
Afterwards, you plopped down into the chair next to the table and let out a sigh as the warmth of the fireplace chased away any chills you had.   
  
Without wasting another moment, you began to dig into your dinner and eat with gusto.  
  
As far as you were concerned, this night seemed to be currently uneventful than any other night. Other than the apple appearing from seemingly nowhere, you didn't think much of it as you got cozy and warm and filled your hungry belly.  
  
_Oh, how wrong you were_.  
  
A few minutes passed and nothing seemed amiss.  
  
But suddenly, your vision was completely overtaken by a bright green light and your startled screaming was paired up with a familiar mans' own screeches.   
  
The light quickly subsides and a sudden louder thud could be heard coming from a short ways away from yourself. You blink in stunned silence.   
Just as quickly as it came, the sudden event was gone and you were left completely confused as to what just occurred in your own home.  
  
That is, until you heard someone groaning a short distance away from yourself.   
  
You understandably jump and look over to where the groaning was coming from, only to see a familiar figure laying on his back. You blink a couple of times and shake your head once as you observe who was currently laying down in the middle of your living room.  
  
Was... _Was that Flug?!_  
  
You watch in stunned silence as the familiar bag-headed man sits upright and rubs the side of his head. He grunts and takes a quick look around at his surroundings and then seems to check himself. Finding that he was in good shape, he begins to stand up and observe his environment much more closely once he was upright.  
  
While he was standing a short ways away, you could see that Flug had a backpack with him and he was wearing his typical attire. His familiar white coat, yellow gloves, jeans, and red-white trainers. It was almost completely unreal to see...but it was indeed Flug from the planet across the cosmos.  
  
Flug turned in place, observing his surroundings, until he locked eyes with your sitting figure by the fireplace.   
  
He respectfully jumps and pauses, then his goggle-clad eyes widen. As does yours, since you finally finished processing what was currently happening right in front of you. You set down your bowl of pot roast and stand up. Staring at Flug in complete amazement.  
  
A few moments of silence passes and neither of you spoke a word.  
  
Finally, you break the awkward atmosphere that had settled between you both.  
  
"Flug...?" You say in complete awe.  
  
Flug couldn't seem to find any words to say in return, as he merely nods in response, seeming to be equally overwhelmed from this situation as well.  
  
The information sinks in and you feel your face breaking out into a gleeful smile.  
  
You feel excitement completely overwhelm your body as you wiggle in place for a moment and then stride over to him with your arms outstretched, it surprised Flug as you quickly embraced him in your arms. He tensed up for a moment, but then quickly settles into your welcoming hug.  
  
"Oh my stars!  _It really is you!! I can't believe it!!_ " You happily cheer as you tighten your hug and let out a series of cheerful laughs.  
  
Your joy seemed to spark Flug's own sense of happiness as his arms wrapped themselves around your body and returned the friendly embrace. He held you close as you wiggled about in his grasp from the sheer excitement you were feeling course through you.  
  
Once the wave of excitement died down a bit, you both pulled away and you were smiling bigger than you have ever been in the last few months.  
  
Flug clears his throat and seemed to manage at collecting his thoughts, then he speaks.  
  
"H-Hey, (Name). It's been a while, h-huh?" Flug stutters, his neck a visible red as he adverts his eyes away from your form.  
  
"A  _while?_  It's been  _months_ , Flug! Man, I really missed you guys! How have you been?" You eagerly engage in conversation, as Flug reverts all of his attention back on you and quickly begins to recall what has gone down on his planet.  
  
"Well...life has returned to normal on our world. Heroes and Villains are fighting like normal a-and the poison has been discontinued...um...and--" Flug suddenly gets cut off by his stomach letting out a really loud and aggressive growl in the middle of his explanation.   
  
You both pause for a moment before you bust out laughing and Flug quickly becomes sheepish from the embarrassing incident.   
  
He tries to hide his face behind his gloved hand as you hold your abdomen from laughing so hard at the timing of his noisy guts. Flug just shyly laughs along with you as he watches you enjoy the situation with glee.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't eat anything before I came here and something in your home smells amazing." Flug explains, scratching his covered cheek coyly.  
  
You quickly wave it off and quickly decide to be hospitable to your sudden alien visitor.  
  
"Well, there's more than enough to share! How about you hang up your coat, set down your backpack, and get we'll get you some pot roast? You can tell me all that has happened on your planet over some dinner by the fireplace!" You happily offer and Flug gives you an unseen smile in return.  
  
"I would like that a lot! Thank you!" Flug responds with equal enthusiasm.  
  
Even his guts agree, as they let out another rumble.  
  
He blushes as you let out another series of chuckles and wave him off and head into the kitchen to get your guest a bowl.  
  
\--  
  
"Wow...so that's all that went down in my absence, huh?"  
  
"Yes...it's been kinda hectic while going back to our own routines before we met you and with the poison now suddenly not being produced, I've been hounded to the underworld and back for it and I always have to explain that we don't sell it anymore. Some villains are relentless, I swear."  
  
Flug explains to you as you both sit by the warm fireplace and eat on bowls of pot roast together. Eventually, Flug had managed to get over the anxiety he was feeling earlier and now he was as relaxed as can be. Sitting near a fire with his sweetheart and eating a lovely dinner made by said sweetheart...he swears he's in paradise.  
  
He went on and on about what has gone down on the villainous Earth since you left, but he kinda felt like he was gossiping about something that annoyed him to no end, but it felt right to tell all of these troubles to you. Almost like a stress-reliever in a way.  
  
In a sense, it felt like he was on vacation from Black Hat's Incorporated. Like...an  _actual_  vacation.   
  
No torturous island with pools of acid or large hydraulic-powered crushing pistons type of "vacation".  
  
The atmosphere in your home was tranquil, cozy, and welcoming. It made him open up and relax at the same time. Even looking outside of the living room windows, he could see a gentle snowfall that just highlights the feeling of being in a warm and cozy winter cottage.  
  
But the best thing about this place, was the fact that he was here with you.  
  
Just like the day you left, you are still the same happy and energetic person he always knew. He's glad that he's able to enjoy this moment for as long as he can. But, he knew that Black Hat would soon follow and his alone time with you will be foiled.  
  
Speaking of Black Hat...he's going to be mad when he arrives.   
  
"Hey, Flug! I have some questions I want to know the answers to!"  
  
Flug is snapped out of his thoughts when you suddenly spoke up, he quickly gives his attention back to you.  
  
"Oh. Uh, well...feel free to ask!"  
  
"Well, I'm just curious. But how did you get here? What was with the green light and everything?"  
  
You give him a genuinely curious gaze and he feels obligated to nerd out right at that very moment.   
  
So he takes a quick deep breath and begins.  
  
"You see, I invented a teleporter that was able to send things to your planet. It's a similar concept to the Astropixel cannon, it's just not a cannon. It's more along the lines of a distant stargate that can transport your mass across waves of light. First breaking you down into particles and sending those particles across rays of light and energy."  
  
Flug begins to explain the other parts of the situation that lead up to the stargates' construction.  
  
"It's been a few months on our planet as well and this very morning, Black Hat came down to the lab and demanded that I build a gateway to your world. Since I knew your planets' cosmic location by heart. I built the gateway and...decided that I would venture on ahead. Without Black Hat."  
  
You nod along to his explanation but then eye his backpack that was sitting there next to his chair.  
  
"Then, why bring a backpack?"  
  
"The backpack I brought with me has the tools and some elements that I can use to actually make a bridge. As the stargate so far is currently only a one-way journey. Anything that passes through can't be returned. So, I'm thinking of making a bridge that links our two worlds together! So we can visit each other and never be stranded!"  
  
Even with the bag covering his face, he was beaming as he rambles on about the inner workings of the teleporter and how it would link your worlds together and allow for easy-access to both planets. But, he managed to catch your worried expression and finds himself questioning why.  
  
So, he decided to ask what was worrying you.  
  
"Well...I'm mostly worried about Black Hat and what he will do with free access to my planet...in fact, what did he do after I left, Flug? I remember that he was bed ridden and injured, but I didn't see him get better. Is he well off?"  
  
It almost surprised Flug when you actually seemed  _worried_ about Black Hat, but he understands that it was in your nature to care a lot. He flinches slightly as memories of Black Hat tearing into his lab in a monstrous form comes to his mind and he laughs in a monotone manner.  
  
"Well, he was certainly violent the morning he found out he was better. He practically came storming into the lab, knowing that I set you free, and...let me just say...that I had an encounter that was similar to the night when Black Hat mauled your back and tore flesh from your body."  
  
Flug then begins to remove his marigold gloves, revealing the scars that were concealed underneath.   
  
He watched your jaw fall open and you blink in stunned shock. He shows the scars off by rolling his hand and forearm over, showing how deep some of them went than others. It looked like his arm was injured by razorwire or some other multi-bladed rope. You feel sorrow bloom inside of your chest.  
  
"Flug, oh my stars."  
  
"Heh. I know. But believe me, the fresh wounds looked much worse than these scars ever could look. It hurt like hell, but I recovered slowly with the help of Hat-Bot."   
  
"But...I can't believe you still let me go, knowing fully-well that Black Hat would get that violent with you. If I had known that..."  
  
Flug shook his head and held up his scarred hand to quieten you.  
  
"No. I would'ave taken things so much worse...for you, I mean." Flug gets a little awkward.  
"I knew that your parents and friends missed you and that you were extremely homesick. This? This is nothing. I'm alive and that's what counts, right?"   
  
Flug laughs lightly and then silence falls over the two of you.  
  
Then, he speaks again.  
  
"Speaking of Black Hat...he will be arriving at some point in time. I don't know when...but he will most likely be furious with me for leaving without saying anything."  
  
You immediately stand up reach over and place a hand on his shoulder, just like you used to do to comfort him.  
  
"Flug. I solely swear, I won't let him lay a claw on you. I understand that Black Hat is incredibly hard to reason with, if it doesn't involve a deal, but I would rather put myself between you and him than let you endure him all alone. It's cheesy and something a corny hero would say, but I'm here for you. Okay?"  
  
With that said, you brought him into another close hug by the fireplace.   
  
Flug blushes deeply from under his bag as your familiar softness and tenderness surrounds him once more. He slowly wraps his own arms around yourself and nuzzles into your comfortable embrace. Your scent coming off of you in light waves. A sense of security and bliss fills Flugs' mind as he gets lost for a little bit.  
  
A moment passes and you both break apart again, leaving traces of your warmth across his clothes and skin.  
  
You smile at him, then you suddenly let out a yawn and look over to the clock that was hung over the fireplace.  
  
"Oh. It's  **10:38**. I think that's a good time to get ready for bed! Are you tired Flug?" You ask.  
  
As if on cue, his own tiredness bleeds through his exterior and he lets out a yawn of his own. Having been working in the lab since very early that morning, he was practically exhausted and wanted nothing more than a shower and a nice warm bed to sleep in.  
  
"Yes, please. I've been working on the stargate all day and I want nothing more than some rest."  
  
"Well, you're in luck! I happen to have two open bedrooms for guests! You can pick the one you like the most and we can settle you into one. Come on, follow me!" You joyously say, as you stand up and quickly wave for him to follow you.  
  
Flug picks up the backpack that he had set beside his seat and both of you leave the warmth of the living room to head deeper into the house.  
  
You seemed to have lots of family and friend memorabilia as he passed by lots of photos of you and a bunch of people. Sometimes, he would even catch a glimpse of an achievement you have made. Such as a picture of you at your graduation, holding a blue ribbon, or celebrating events with various individuals.  
  
Your decor was mostly wooden furnishings and comfy decorations. Everything in your home literally screamed 'home sweet home' as you lead him to the second floor of the home. Going up a single flight of wooden stairs lead you both to a hallway that was lined with doorways on various sides. All the doors were closed, concealing the rooms.  
  
You stopped at the one nearest to the staircase and opened it.  
  
"Here's the bathroom if you ever need to use it or shower. Feel free to use it whenever you like!"   
  
Then, you both wonder a litter further down the hall to a duo of nearly identical doors that were right next to each other. The hallway being the only thing separating them. You opened the one on the right first and then the one on the left second. You turned to face the scientist that was behind you.  
  
"Here are the guest bedrooms! Feel free to pick one!"  
  
You offered and stood back to wait for him to make his choice.  
  
Flug walked into the one on the left first and looked around. Some wooden dressers, chairs, a nice and big rug, and some windows that showed the outside snowfall with thick curtains to help insulate some heat. There was a large wardrobe and a long rectangular mirror that was mounted on the wooden walls, and it even had a small fireplace!  
  
The decor was pictures of mountainous ranges with snow-capped peaks and a TV that hung on the wall near the fireplace at the foot of the large bed. The bed itself was covered with thick blankets and even had the pattern of a deer silhouette stitched into it.  
  
The room was very comfortable, but Flug wanted to check the other one as well before making his final decision.  
  
Leaving the room on the left, he entered the one on the right and began his observation of that room.  
  
The room was much more fancier-looking. Having large pictures of various winter landscapes, lamps with dark shades that protruded from the wall, a thicker carpet that lined the floor, all of the similar wooden furnishings and a wide mirror. However, this room had a bed with a canopy and it also seemed to have much more moodier lighting.  
  
It also seemed to lack both windows and a fireplace. Flug felt like this one was most certainly going to be the one that Black Hat would want. Regardless if Flug picked it or not. He decided that the room on the left was his best option.  
  
Walking out into the hallway, he faced you and made his choice.  
  
"I want the one on the left, please."   
  
You gestured with an outstretched hand and shrugged.  
  
"Make yourself at home, Flug! I don't have any spare clothes that you can wear, but I do have a robe in the bathroom if you would like to wear that."   
  
"Hmm...I don't mind sleeping in my clothes for tonight. I'll get a shower tomorrow in the morning."  
  
"Ah. Well, that's okay then! Just put your clothes outside of the room and I'll pick them up and wash them while you do that. I usually cook breakfast for my guest anyway, so I hope you'll be hungry tomorrow! Anyhow, if you ever need me, I'll be downstairs washing dishes and putting away leftovers. If you ever need me during the night, my room is the door straight down the hall, just knock and I'll let you inside, okay?"  
  
Flug nods and you smile at him. Waving slightly.  
  
"Goodnight, Flug."  
  
"Goodnight, (Name)."  
  
With that, you walk back towards the staircase and disappear beyond the floor at the end of the hall.   
  
Flug closes the door and strides further into his room. To which, he sets his backpack down and pulls his shoes off. Then, he promptly sits down on the bed and lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
He made it to your world in one piece and he even got to talk to you for a bit. He was relaxed and...for once...he felt safe.  
However, there was a bothersome chill in the air that was bugging him. So he decided to deal with that really quick.  
  
Sitting up, he walks over to the fireplace and began the process of lighting a fire. Once the fireplace was lit and filling up his slightly cold room with warmth, he walked over to the windows and promptly pulled the curtains shut. Providing more heat insulation for the room.  
  
Then, he walks back over to his bed and strips off his shirt, but left his pants and socks on.   
  
Slipping under the thick covers, he lets out a blissful sigh as the comfortable bed squishes around him and finally, he removed his bag and goggles. He rubs his eyes as the lamp on his bedside table was left on and he quickly got warm.   
  
Between the sounds of the crackling fireplace and the falling snow outside, everything was peaceful.   
  
He never felt more safe in his life of villainy. It just felt like while he was here, he was out of Black Hat's reach.  
For a momentary point in time, anyway.  
  
Even while he laid there idly, he still couldn't believe what had just transpired in the last 24 hours. His mind was reeling as he tried to process what all happened on this very particular day in his life.  
  
He went from being on his planet, to zipping across the cosmos and landing in your house. On a distant planet that wasn't under the influence of Black Hat. On a planet that had no heroes or villains! On a planet that was on the different side of the observable universe!!  
  
Excitement bubbled up in his chest as he lays there, thoughts going wild on what this world could possibly hold for him to discover!  
  
He couldn't wait to be able to go out and explore this new world with you!  
However, he needed his rest so that he can have the strength he needed for tomorrow.  
  
So, he closes his eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep.  
  
It made it more difficult for him to fall asleep as the thoughts of the future raged about in his mind.   
  
But when enough time passed, his tired mind finally settled down and soon, a small chorus of soft snores eventually joined the sound of crackling fire and falling snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT. I seem to be biased with my Flug favoritism, but this is literally the beginning! Calm your tits, Black Hat fans! I'll throw you a bone in a bit. Patience will grant you a great boon. ;))
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> **For primary contact with me follow this blog-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Main Blog: https://cosmica-galaxy.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **For instant contact with the circle that I have created, feel free to join this Discord-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/dMRGwzy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you all for reading my fics and giving them Kudos~!**


	4. Powerless Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat arrives on your planet and he discovers a horrifying secret about your world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about last weekend! We had chores to do around the house!  
> Hopefully I can make it up to yall this week!

Meanwhile, back on the Villainous Earth.  
  
Black Hat was suddenly distracted from his paperwork as the sound of knocking rang throughout the interior of his office.   
  
Almost certain that it was his scientist, since Flug was the only one that knocked normally in this manor, he opened his mouth in an attempt to allow his 'scientist' to enter his office. However, once the person on the other side of the door spoke up, his expression became rather sour.   
  
As it wasn't his scientist, but someone else that was an obvious annoyance to him.  
  
"Oh Blacky~! I have some news that I know you're going to hate~!" Dementia called out, her tone being filled to the brim with impish intentions.  
  
Black Hat growls in discontent.  
  
"What news could you  _possibly_  bring to me that a twit like you KNOWS I'm going to hate?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know~? Maybe...the fact that Flug finished whatever he was working on and didn't say anything to you and he vanished without a trace~?"  
  
If Black Hat had ears, they probably would'ave twitched as the sudden information began to process itself from within his mind.   
  
In a way, he wasn't all that surprised that his traitorous scientist fled to the distant world without informing his superior. On the other hand, he was absolutely  _FURIOUS_ with this outcome. As he surmised that he had set Flug straight with his rather recent mauling.   
  
Apparently, he didn't punish his scientist enough to get it through his thick skull to never betray him and to never run!   
  
Black Hat lets out a loud and vengeful hiss as his claws extend, shredding his gloves in the process, and the pen that was in his hand snaps into two pieces from the sheer strength of his gripping claws. Then, he suddenly reaches out and a shadowy force extends across the floor of his office towards the entrance.  
  
The large double doors fly open and Dementia is stunned for a moment. Just enough time for the shadow-like darkness to pool at her feet and shapeshift into a large dark claw that was similar to Black Hat's own hands. It grips Dementia in a full-body grip and pulls her rapidly into the office.  
  
A normal and sane creature would'ave been startled or shown fear in a situation like this. But not Dementia.  
  
She was totally lovestruck as Black Hat practically strangled her. Even when she was brought in front of the office desk and an enraged red-eyed Black Hat, she looked to have hearts swirling about in her eyes as he bared his seafoam green at her.  
  
"HOW LONG HAS THAT TRAITOR BEEN GONE?!"  
  
"It's been like...maybe 10 minutes? I rushed over here as fast as I could to tell you~!" Dementia flutters her eyes at Black Hat, bouncing her eyebrows and puckering her lips as if she expected a reward.  
  
Black Hat gave her a disgusted look and a sneer in response to her  _'romantic'_  advancements.  
  
Instead, he began to reprimand her about her lack of intervention.  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?!" He barks at the insane woman.  
  
Dementia's face fell flat and she almost seemed puzzled by Black Hats' remark to how she didn't prevent Flug from leaving their home planet.   
  
Obviously, this wasn't an outcome that she thought about too much. Seeing as she arrived moments before he officially entered the stargate, she had more than enough time to pounce on him from the vent and prevent his escape.  
  
She seemed to catch onto what Black Hat was accusing her of and her expression seemed to turn much more dire. The last thing she wanted to be was a traitor in her dearest Black Hat's eyes. But...she had no counter to his argument. She had the time to prevent it, but she chose to watch the events unfold and do nothing about it.   
  
Would she even dare to lie to Black Hat? Even the likes of Dementia knew it would be foolish to do so.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Dementia actually stuttered like Flug.  
  
"S-Stop him??"  
  
"Yes! You witnessed it and from the sound of it, you just watched! Why.  _Didn't. You. Stop._   _ **HIM!!?**_ " Black Hat roars.  
  
Dementia flinches and begins to look everywhere else but at her furious boss. She couldn't think of anything that could spare her from his scorned gaze. She just stayed quiet and avoided eye-contact by hiding under the lip of her hood. Black Hat growls and he merely pauses for a moment.  
  
Then, Black Hat just scoffs in hatred. With a wave of his hand, the large shadow claw practically hurls Dementia off to the side.   
  
She impacts the wall of the office hard enough to leave a decently-sized dent and then collides with the floor with a pain-filled whimper. He shakes his head in disappointment and stands up from his desk.   
  
Ignoring the unfinished paper and the trembling minion, he begins his walk towards the lab. The shadow hand sinks into the ground and the darkness rejoins Black Hat's true shadow, vanishing like it was never there to begin with.  
  
Once he got to the doorway, he stops for a moment.  
  
"Never in the many years of the Black Hat Corporation have MY OWN minions been so  _USELESS!!_ " Black Hat yells over his shoulder at Dementia's trembling form as he exits and walks down the maze-like hallways of his manor.  
  
He felt so betrayed at that moment in time.   
  
His scientist abandoned them all and Dementia was useless in more ways then one! He was practically seething as he strides down the corridors and past various artifacts. Including the new addition that was placed at the top of the staircase within a museum-esque glass box.   
  
The humanzinite dagger that managed to even wound the nefarious Black Hat.  
  
When Black Hat passed the artifact, his one eye stared at the concealed blade. While he would never admit it to anyone, regardless if they were alive or dead, he felt the ghost of a shiver slip down his spine as his own hidden scar throbbed with phantom pains of the past wounds that the dagger inflicted upon him.  
  
He shakes off the feelings rapidly and continues his march.  
  
Black Hat stomps down the darkened stairwell and makes a beeline for the laboratory from the foyer.  
  
Once at the entrance, he throws open the metal door with force and lets out a deafening snarl that bounced off the metal walls of the lab.   
  
His demonic reptilian eye scans across the various equipment in the lab, seeing mostly back-up generators and a slumbering Hat-Bot on the charging station. But once he discovered the large and active stargate, he enters the lab to observe it even further.   
  
His stands in front of the stargate's opening, gazing into the hologram-like veil that separated their world from yours.   
  
His anger briefly lessens as his mind brings forth a list of possibilities of what this gate can provide for him. This was practically a dimensional gate...and the moment he walks through, he will be able to reclaim both of his escapees. One of them that was much more delicious than the other.  
  
His eyes suddenly gain a spark of hunger as his mouth begins to water at the thought of biting into your flesh again. Getting a fresh batch of blood in so long...and to be on a planet that could provide so much sustainable consumable blood. He could feed on other locals of your world...drain them of everything they had to offer.  
  
He can imagine the thrill of the hunt. Chasing down his prey, grappling them, and sinking his teeth into their vulnerable throats. With no bothersome heroes to intervene or to disturb his feeding. It was like the perfect hunting ground for monstrosities like him.  
  
But, he had some unfinished business to attend to first.   
  
After that, he would just  _love_  to explore your world and see what he can exploit from it.  
  
Black Hat begins to take a couple of steps towards the gate, seemingly eager to appear on your planet as fast as possible.  
  
However, before he can enter the dimensional stargate, Dementia comes rushing into the lab and suddenly pounces on Black Hat. Startling him and making him let out a defiant shout as they both topple to the ground in a heap. He lets out a vicious hiss as he feels her arms wrap around his body.  
  
"What the bloody HELL is wrong with you, DEMENTIA?! GET OFF OF ME, RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Dementia keeps holding onto him and refused to let go as he pushes against her clinging form. Gross sobbing came from the crooked woman as she blindly begins to beg Black Hat for his forgiveness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Black Hat! Please forgive me! I'm not a traitor, I swear!  _Pleasepleasepleaseplease--sob--pleasepleasplease--_ "  
  
"I DEMAND THAT YOU  ** _GET OFF_** _!!_ "   
  
Black Hat's voice drops to a lower octave at the end of the demand as he grabs her by the nape of her neck with his extended talons and throws her off of himself forcefully. She slides a good couple of feet away from himself as he sits upright and begins to attempt to stand back up.  
  
He quickly gets up on his own two feet and begins to brush himself off, while he was doing that, Dementia latches back onto both of his legs. Preventing him from moving anywhere else. He looks down in rage as Dementia continues her pathetic attempt at begging.  
  
"Please! I'll do anything! Don't be mad at me, Blacky! I'm not a disappointment! I can come with you and we can get them both together! We can be the ultimate retrieval team! Please!" Dementia whines, as she tightens her grip on his legs.  
  
Black Hat shakes his head. Denying her  _'idea'_.  
  
"That's not going to happen. You are trying my patience enough as it is. IF you want to prove yourself that you are of any worth to me,  _YOU_  will stay here and watch the house with the failure of an experiment and the stupid robots. Make sure the house is guarded and don't let any unexpected visitors inside, understand? We will be closed until I come back." Black Hat orders.  
  
"But Bla--"  
  
" **NO.**  You want to prove yourself worthy of staying here? THEN YOU WILL STAY HERE AND WATCH THE HOUSE AND GUARD IT.  _UNDERSTAND?!_ "  
  
Dementia falls silent for a few seconds.  
  
". . . Yes, sir."  
  
"Excellent. Now,  _LET GO_."  
  
Upon Black Hat's direct order, Dementia released his legs and scooted backwards a small distance. After that fiasco, Black Hat turns and walks back in front of the stargate. His mind was a current flurry of anger, revenge, and agitation. Yet, there was a bit of anticipation mixed in with all of it.   
  
As he stood there in front of the gateway that lead into an brand of unknown that even he doesn't know about, he turns his head slightly to shout something over to the distraught Dementia that was behind him.  
  
"This mansion better be in one piece when I get back!" He throws a quick warning over his shoulders before he faces forward again.  
  
Finally, he extends a spat-clad leg and takes one long stride into the teleporter.  
  
Similar to how Flug disappeared, there was a sudden flash of green light and Black Hat was gone.  
Leaving Dementia alone in the manor with 5.0.5 and the Hat-Bots. Including the weird Hat-Bot that Flug always seemed to fawn over.  
  
The Hat-Bot in question was currently snoozing over on the recharging station a short ways away, quiet mechanical whirring snores were the only thing signifying his presence in the laboratory.  
  
Blissfully unaware of the events that just went down in the lab that night.  
  
\--  
  
Black Hat felt his body drifting through space and...ironically, he was feeling slightly sick from the experience.  
  
Unlike his shadow-teleportation abilities that he had control over, this ride was much more rough. Not only that, but he felt like he was everywhere, but not at the same time. Like he was in many pieces that couldn't seem to put themselves back together.   
  
It was a rather odd feeling to experience.  
  
Looking around at everything surrounding him, he could see a thinly-veiled tunnel of light around his conscious form. On the outside of the veil, he could see streaks of bright light flying past himself. Looking like comets streaking by his broken form.   
  
He even swore he saw some planets fly past his accelerating form. Yet, they moved too quickly for him to even process what type of planet he happened to pass by. He only managed to watch the outside for what seemed like to be minutes before his body suddenly started to become heavier and heavier.  
  
Then, it suddenly felt like he collided with a wall as darkness blocked out his view of the outside. His scattered pieces then began to rapidly reassemble themselves.   
  
After a few minutes, his body felt like it was being pieced back together bit by bit until he finally felt like he had a body again.  
  
Once that feeling overcame him, the light around him faded from view as gravity was placed back onto him. Unlike the gracelessness of Flug, Black Hat landed perfectly on his feet as he gets used to the feeling of being whole again. He sways a bit from lingering dizziness, but shakes it off rather quickly.  
  
He blinks for a moment before his eye begins to silently scan his surroundings.   
  
He found himself in a room with primarily wooden furnishings, walls, and floors that gave his surroundings a lodge-like feel. As if he was on vacation in Hat-Island's mountain range or somewhere similar. There was a small fire in the main fireplace that made up a primary chunk of the wall and across from the fireplace was a large fish tank.  
  
The room and other places in his vicinity were darkened. The only light coming from the fireplace and past the doorway that lead into another part of the house. From where he was standing, it seemed to lead into a kitchen-like area.  
  
He narrows his visible eye and sticks his forked tongue out, waving it about for any amount of information that scents could provide.   
  
But once the forked tongue slides back into his jaw, a familiar taste in the air sends a jolt down his spine. To make sure he wasn't imagining it, he does it again. Getting the same result the second time. Shortly after the confirmation, he begins to track the highly sought-after scent.  
  
The scent was coming from the lightly lit up room that lied just beyond the doorway in front of him.  
  
His footsteps were silent as he stealthily creeps over the wooden floor without as much as a squeak. Peering through the darkness and into the lit area, he sees a very familiar form working at the sink. With a flick of his tongue, he finally understood who it was.  
  
It was  _you._    
  
Right there in the flesh, after so many months of being out of his reach.  
  
His mouth was ripe with your scent and it begins to drip with green saliva as his feet begin to move on their own accord.   
  
Hunger quickly making itself known as his mind immediately began to revolve around feeding...and feeding only.  
  
Approaching you from behind, Black Hat silently comes up behind you and with a quick opening of his arms, his claws strike out and snatch you. Pulling your surprised form close to his own much more menacing one, like an ambushing predator that managed to catch some unaware prey off-guard.  
  
Alerted, you let out a screech, until his other hand covers your mouth. Black Hat's other arm wraps itself around your waist and pins your arms to your sides, rendering you helpless. The hand that was gripping your face pulls on your head, just until your neck was completely exposed to his ravenous maw.  
  
Black Hat was struggling to control himself as his tongue flicks out from between his teeth and across your neck. Feeling you flinch at the feeling of his cold appendage flicking across your sensitive skin almost made him want to laugh. Yet, it just made him realize how long it has been since he last fed.  
  
He was... _so hungry._  
  
He even decided to drag his saliva-covered tongue across the warm skin of your neck and shoulder. He feels you shudder in anxious fear at the motion.   
Oh, it was just so perfect. Something that he was desiring for so long...so fucking long.   
  
Finally, he took notice of the scar on your neck. The same one that his teeth left embedded in your skin so many months ago. Seeing how the once deep marks were now fading slightly from healing, he frowns.  
  
He knows that it was definitely time for a fresher pair of scars.  
  
So he tightens his grip on you and opens his jaws wide. Then, he bites down on your exposed neck with moderate force.  
  
His sharp teeth sink into your soft flesh as you let out a brief pain-filled cry. A familiar taste comes forth on his tongue and he shivers in bliss. Sinking his teeth in deeper, he then pulls them out and wraps his voracious mouth around the wounds he inflicted.  
  
Blood poured into his hungry jaws to the beating of your frightened heart. Gulping down mouthfuls of blood, one after the other. He greedily feeds on your neck wound. Blood would fill up his mouth and he would swallow and immediately want a refill.   
  
Time became pointless at that moment.  
  
All he cared about was filling his starving body and taking as much as you could offer. It was so fresh...the electrical zaps that would slide down his spine were much stronger than they have been over the last few months. It brought goosebumps to his skin as he continues to feed on you.  
  
Then, you began to stumble slightly, most likely from blood loss.  
  
You keep attempting to stand, but eventually your strength would begin to wane and you started to hold onto the counter for support. Yet, Black Hat was tenacious and refused to let go of your neck and wound. He was practically bleeding you dry.  
  
You even bumped into some of the dishes that were next to the sink. Sending a drinking glass hurtling to the floor, to which it promptly shattered into many pieces.  
  
Black Hat ignored it and kept feeding, feeling himself slowly get full. Yet, you seemed to be having issues with standing now, as your knees began to shake and tremble under your weight. Black Hat had to keep supporting you as he continued to feast.  
  
That is, until the sound of rapid footsteps began to approach the kitchen.  
  
Flug rushes into the kitchen dressed up in his typical bag and outfit, a fireplace poker in his hands as he brandishes it like a spear in Black Hat's direction.   
  
"What are you doing to--?!" Flug begins to shout before he realizes what was going on before him.  
  
He was stunned for a moment before rushing over, using the fireplace poker like a stick, and whacking Black Hat across the back with it. The pain startles Black Hat as he pulls away from your neck finally and lets out an angry snarl of pain. He loosens his grip enough for Flug to come in and pull his arms off of your dazed form.  
  
Quickly tugging you away from Black Hat, Flug drops the fire poker and he pulls out a chair from the kitchen counter. Making you sit down on it and tried to examine the damage that was done to you. Obviously seeing that you were rather pale, it seemed to him that Black Hat pretty much drained too much of your blood.  
  
"Damn, (Name) are you okay!?" Flug worriedly asks you.  
  
"Unhhh?? Where's...the leak ma'am?? Hnn? In my...neck???" You dizzily mutter nonsense as the wound on your neck begins to leak more of your vital blood.  
  
Flug curses as he sees the wound begin to leak and attempts to turn around to look for a medical kit in the kitchen, only to turn around and run right into Black Hat's chest. Almost completely forgetting who he struck in the back with a fire poker to get them off of you.  
  
The doctor flinches and then he stares up in horror as he locks eyes with his boss, whom of which leans down slightly and gives the scientist a bloody-toothed and sarcastic grin.  
  
"Hello again,  _traitor._ "  
  
\--  
  
Flug was quite startled when he was awoken to the sound of a scream coming from downstairs.  
  
He had quickly fumbled around with trying to get his bag and goggles on, even putting them on backwards at one point, he quickly righted his mask and began to get out of his bed. The fire was still lit in his fireplace, so it was obvious that he wasn't asleep for very long.  
  
Then, the sound of shattering glass filled his ears.   
  
Immediately, the memories of your kidnapping came forth from the back of his mind and he shot up from the bed and rushed over to the fireplace to grab the sharpest weapon he had available. Which was the fireplace poker. Brandishing it like a spear, he runs from his room and scurries down the staircase.  
  
He was making no effort to silence his approach, he just wanted to make sure you were safe.  
  
However, the moment he entered the kitchen with his weapon of choice bared for any sort of confrontation, he saw a familiar ominous figure standing in the kitchen with you in his grasp. It made him rethink his weapon for a moment, but when he saw the state you were in, he knew he had to act right then and there.  
  
You were very weak and growing paler and paler as the monster that had latched onto you would not release you until he had bled you dry. Flug had to act, regardless if it was Black Hat that was hurting you. He rushed forward and swung with all of his might, which wasn't much.  
  
It seemed to hurt, however. As Black Hat finally unlatched from your neck and hissed in pain.  
  
To which, Flug acted fast and pried his claws off of you and pulled you away to a safer distance. Seeing as you were stumbling around with no coordination, he pulled out a chair that was under the kitchen counter and allowed you to sit down on it.  
  
You were obviously out of it, since you were spurting nonsense and junk.  
  
The only thing Flug could think to do at that time was to locate a first-aid kit and patch up the wound on your neck.  
However, he was greeted by his ravenous boss and Flug almost wanted to tremble at the sight of the dark eldritch. Having appeared much more earlier than intended.  
  
Black Hat gives him a degrading and sarcastic greeting.  
  
To which, Flug replies.  
  
"H-Hey...boss. I just...needed you to get off of (Name)...you were bleeding them dry." Flug squeaks, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not mad about that...I just wanted to know why  _YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME, you backstabbing doctor!_ " Black Hat snaps loudly, as he lashes out.  
  
Flug yelps as he's suddenly grabbed by the throat by a clawed hand and pulled close to those razor-sharp bloodied teeth. Black Hat then begins to shake Flug rapidly, as if he was trying to strangle a ragdoll.   
  
Hence the word  _'trying'_.  
  
While Flug was getting strangled, there were odd things about his boss that he was taking notice of.  
  
Flug noticed how Black Hat was sweating as he was attempting to strangle Flug into unconsciousness like he has done before plenty of times in the past...and his grip was noticeably weaker. Flug still felt like he was being strangled, but not on the same level as the times when he was on his own home world.  
  
In fact, it didn't even compare!  
  
Black Hat even  _PAUSED_  to  _CATCH HIS BREATH_ after a few moments of him shaking Flug harshly.   
  
The eldritch was sweating and huffing slightly in exasperation. Was it...the fact that he drank too much of your blood or...was something else amiss with Black Hat? His boss seemed to be...weakened almost. Was something else affecting Black Hat? Maybe it was the teleporter? Or...something that originates from the world you inhabit?  
  
Regardless of what was causing his weakness, Flug decided that he had enough and began to pull and struggle free of Black Hat's grip. Black Hat attempted to hold on, but Flug managed to wiggle out of his grasp with only a few cuts on his neck. The most minimal amount of damage that Black Hat has ever done to Flug.  
  
The only off-putting thing was that this wasn't intentional mercy.   
  
Flug stared at Black Hat as he gasps for air, feeling almost...superior to his boss in a way. The eldritch in question growls and looks at his own clawed hands in confusion. Then, he glares back at Flug, seeing the scientists' smug posture, causing him to fume and he tries to become a much more threatening form to assert his dominance.  
  
However, Black Hat only managed to grow a mere few inches before he was suddenly exhausted again. Shrinking back down to his normal size and wheezing from the strain. Flug watches with contained smugness as his boss,  _THE MOST TERRIFYING VILLAIN OF ALL TIME_ , struggles to use his powers before him.  
  
Transformation was something Black Hat could do in seconds...it almost intrigued him as to why Black Hat was suddenly struggling to transform. Even the littlest of amount seemed to be too much for himself. But Flug decided he had seen enough and walked passed the feeble eldritch and began to search for a med-kit.  
  
Finding one under the sink, he walks back past his boss and began to doctor your bite wound.  
  
"Don't _\--huff--_ ignore me _\--puff--_ FLUG." Black Hat tried to threaten, but Flug just looked over his shoulder for a moment before continuing to work on your wound.  
  
For once...Black Hat was ignored because of something that had suddenly set upon himself. While Flug was working on doctoring you, Black Hat looked at his own hands once more. Trying to push his longer talons out, almost finding it painful to do so.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
Why was he suddenly... _so weak??_  
  
Black Hat felt so exposed for the first time in his immortal life. Nothing felt amiss the moment he arrived on this planet or when he was feeding on your neck. But when he tried to strangle Flug or transform into a much more monstrous form, he would become rapidly tired and plagued with a wave of pain from straining himself.  
  
From a mortal point of view, he may have drank too much of your blood at one time.  
  
But, from his point of view, something feels... _wrong._  
  
He usually gains his power from fear, stress, and evil. But, if he's this weak...that means that something is wrong with this planet. More so than he actually predicted. This planet felt like it was sucking him dry of every magical prowess he was capable of...which only meant one thing.  
  
_He had no such influence or strength out here._  
  
For once, it was a completely clean slate.   
  
He was back to being his ancient weaker self. A version of him that he had long since forgotten.   
Before the sacrifices, before the cult, before the money, before the infamy, and before him ever ruling the world for the first time.  
  
That means Flug nor you had nothing to fear from him, as he can't preform to his upmost power.   
  
This was not his environment and he had to pay the toll shortly after his arrival.  
How quickly he was drained in such a short amount of time...this planet...it feels like it absorbed all of his strength from him. Every last drop.  
  
Not only were the residences of the planet immune to DNA altercations, forced hybrid changes, and magic...but so was this planet. 

It was an untamed frontier...and it wanted to stay that way, it seems.  
  
Whatever he could do was up to this planet to decide. Regardless if he liked it or not, he was at this planets' mercy.  
  
That thought alone  _terrified_  Black Hat.

He attempts to push that gut feeling down deep within himself, but the terror still lingered. The possibility of actually dying, getting hurt, and having a fearless massive populace against himself...he was shooken to his rotten core. A possibility that Black Hat used to laugh at was now reality...and he had no idea what to do about it.

He doesn't even think there's anything he CAN do about it.

  
Black Hat then slowly looks over to Flug and yourself.  
  
Black Hat watches as Flug doctors up your damaged neck and his wicked mind scuttles for purchase on what he could do.  
For once in his life, Black Hat felt almost panicky. Like a scared mortal that he used to torment back on his own hunting grounds.  
  
However, a vile voice in his mind seemed to come forth and calm himself down. It whispered to him and Black Hat focused on it, closing his eye briefly.  
A word of reason that came through the clouded fog of his mind, speaking truths that he knows deep down in his unbeating frozen heart.  
  
_That's right._  
  
_Villainy can be conducted in many ways._  
  
He opens his eye and his iris narrows in on the scientist and the mortal alien, as you seem to be coming around and becoming more and more aware of the situation at hand and what had just transpired a few moments ago.  
  
Black Hat grins widely and his snake-like tongue licks the blood that still stained his teeth as plots fluttered in and out of his mind.  
  
Because what a villain can't get through brute force... _they can get through cunning tactics._  
  
He watches you both interact and stares at your slightly dazed form.  
  
A familiar feeling of desire, longing, and possessiveness courses through his body.  
He didn't like the way Flug was touching you. He didn't like how close Flug was to you. He didn't like Flug being in the same vicinity of you  _at all_. It bothered him deeply as he narrows his visible eye at his scientist.  
  
But, he couldn't scare Flug in his feeble state. He couldn't throw Flug across the room with his heightened strength. He couldn't preform highly straining acts on his own body. He was practically powerless... _physically._  
  
He knew this song and dance, as he had done it many times before he became as strong as he was when he left his own home world. He was going to have to be patient and soon, his opportunity will arrive. He just needed to wait.  
  
After the opportunity arrives...  
  
Flug will be out of the picture.  
  
_Then...and only then, you will be his._  
  
_AND HIS ALONE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP. Not only are the residences immune to such things, but their home world is too! Sorry Black Hat, it looks like world domination is nothing but a pipe dream! AND SO THE WORLD WAS SAVED BY LOGIC.
> 
> However...what if he gets that fear going and people start to become afraid...?  
> Will Black Hat gain STRENGTH!? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE DRAMATIC CONCLUSION!
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **For primary contact with me follow this blog-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Main Blog: https://cosmica-galaxy.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **For instant contact with the circle that I have created, feel free to join this Discord-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/dMRGwzy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you all for reading my fics and giving them Kudos~!**


	5. Announcement --UPDATE--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh geeze, it's been so long.

Greetings again, my implings! _(Immediate apologies to those that longed for this to be the fabled update. lol)_

 

I know it has been a very long time since any of you heard from me over the many, **MANY** months.

I don't even know if those that actually know or like my works are even around anymore, but regardless, I have returned!

  
  
I finally got some stuff in my life sorted out, acquired my driver license, finished the temporary job I was working at, and worked out some school stuff. I only have one test left to conquer and then I will finally be able to finish tightening up loose ends. Some things have changed, some things have not. But, I've finally crawled out of the deep hole I fell into and I'm ready to continue the journey of life.

  
  
My writing is a bit rusty and I'll need to recheck my chapters to locate where I left off in my arc, but other than that, the dark ages are over. I apologize for my overtly extended absence. But, you know how life is. Especially for a teenager turned grown up. I've rechecked in with old fandoms and found this one again.

 

Villainous has still failed to rekindle my affections for it, but I've decided to just continue the story the way I want it to. So, again, don't be surprised if I don't care for certain canon "traits" that Black Hat is supposed to possess. He will be set to a reasonable power level and most of his, sorry to say this, "gary stu" attributes will be ignored in any Villainous works created by me.

 

To explain my position, the streams that Alan and his co-partners have been doing have lead me to further dislike Black Hat. Mostly for his absurd and uncontrolled, overtly positive, unbeatable attributes that have been applied to his character.

I understand that Black Hat is "supposed" to be that way. However, I think he's just a bit too...'perfect'. He can control shadows, minds, technology, magic, fire, he can make you feel all the 7 deadly sins or whatever, he's supposedly ruling the world currently, he's endlessly rich, he's feared and respected by LITERALLY EVERYONE, INCLUDING EVIL PEOPLE THAT WOULDN'T GIVE A SHI--. . . _*sigh*_

 

I just view it as a poorly written and poorly thought out character. I'm sorry. I can't view it in any other way.

 

All Black Hat has is anger issues, abusive behavior, and Gary Stu fever.

  
  
To remedy this, I decided to ignore most of those attributes, just so I can enjoy writing Black Hat for this series.

 

If you happen to like Black Hat _(Or Dementia, as she is equally unbearable to me.)_ , please don't take this as a personal insult or attack on the creator or his show, nor on the people that enjoy Black Hat and Dementia. It's just my personal opinion.

Black Hat _(and Dementia)_ are my least favorite characters. It's as simple as that. I won't hate you for liking them, as I can overthink and study their characters all I want till the cows come home, it won't make a difference. I just have more problems with the show than other people. 

 

They'll be slightly altered, but same characters. Just much more...'manageable'. Both for simplicity and for the sake of my own sanity.

 

So, I'll try to get a chapter nice and cooked up once I find my place and reread some of my stuff to settle back into my story arc.

  
  
It's good to be back. Cheers!

  
  
  
_Until next time,_

_\--------------------------_

_-Haxorus_


End file.
